


This Strange Feeling

by steorra



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steorra/pseuds/steorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria Rover is the track star of University of Arborlon.  Despite her popularity, she isn't really a people person.  Wil Ohmsford is the star player of the football team, and all around cinnamon roll with a huge crush on the school's most popular girl.  Amberle Elessedil is captain of the cheer leading team and a sorority girl.  Despite Eretria's attitude towards her, she finds herself strangely drawn to her.  All three of them share one class together. For the final exam before the break their professor puts them together in one group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlikely Trio at UoA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fanfic, and I am really excited about this. I can't wait for season two and I hope they turn Ambertree back into Amberle. Shipping a non-canon couple is really tough but I have no regrets. That's what fanfiction is for. PrincessRover for life! Thanks for your time :)

Eretria was rushing on her way to class. After the track meet Eretria passed out.  She went to her classes but she didn't have another class for another three hours.  A nap didn't sound so bad, but then she woke up ten minutes ago and now she is running late.  _God dammit, I hope Allanon doesn't chew my ass if I'm late,_ she thought.  She threw on her red flannel and wore her blue booty shorts, which she now regrets because it is a very hot day today but she'd rather wear her flannel because her white t-shirt has a rip on her upper sleeve. 

"Hey Eretria!" a random student waved as he stepped in her path.  He knew he had no chance with her, she dated Wil Ohmsford for crying out loud even if it was back in high school.  Eretria fought the urge to push the boy out of the way.

"Hi um.. Listen I'm in a bit of a hurry right now.  Could I maybe talk to you later?" Eretria said as her eyes kept scanning the door to her class.  So close, yet so far.  The boy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Great! Yeah, totally.  I'm down to party, 'cause you know I can raise the roof uh-"

"Cool, gotta go bye!" Eretria mumbled as she skid past him and ran into the door.  She stopped at the doorway and cheered with excitement causing the class and the professor to turn their attention towards the track star.  Wil smirked immediately after seeing his best friend made it on time (barely).

"Right on time Miss Rover." Allanon coughed as he laced his fingers in front of him, trying to be intimidating.

"When have I ever been early?" panted Eretria.  She exchanged looks with  the blonde boy whom always saved her a seat next to him.  They waved at each other, and Eretria's mood took a turn.  She noticed the brunette girl sitting in front of him.  Amberle Elessedil.  The school's princess.  Everyone wanted to date her and everyone waned to be her.  Eretria couldn't exactly pinpoint why she didn't like her, she just didn't.  She couldn't make her hatred for her more obvious. The track star was dragged to a party once by Wil, and bumped into her.  When she straight up told her she didn't like her, Amberle thought it was a joke at first but then realized it wasn't when Eretria immediately left the party.  This made Amberle want to talk to her more, she hated it when people hated her.  She has found no success in the two years they've known each other.   _Oh brother_ Eretria said under her breath as she walked up the stairs to her usual seat.

"Overslept?" whispered Wil as Eretria took her seat.  Eretrie studied him for a second.

"Why are you wearing your jersey? I ran into Sanders and he wasn't wearing his.  How come you're the odd one of the team and yet you're quarterback?"  Eretria teased as she pulled out her notebook and pencil after sitting down."

"Laundry day, and judging by the way you didn't answer my question and chose to insult me I am going to take that as a yes."

"Hey did you notice the princess is sitting in front of us?" Eretria stuck out her tongue in a mocking way. "Makes me sick.  Why'd she have to sit here, when everyone in this damn classroom knows this is our spot."

"Uhh because this is a classroom?  Rover come on, be civilized for once.  She's a nice person, plus she's hot.  You're bisexual, you don't think that she's at least a little bit cute?" Wil whispered.  Before Eretria could answer, Amberle turned to face the best friends with a frown.

"I can hear you two you know.  Eretria what have I ever done to you?"  Amberle groaned as her green eyes stared right into Eretria's.

"SHHHHHH. Professor Allanon is teaching." hushed Eretria.  She pointed to the man in front of the white board who was so desperately trying to teach the class who couldn't care less about the lecture.  Amberle huffed as she turned away and crossed her arms which made her roommate Catania give her attention to her angered friend.  Wil looked at Eretria with disapproval and shook his head. 

"Alright, break is coming up and you all know what that means right?"  Allanon anticipated to his bored class.  His smile turned into a frown. "Anyone?"

"FINAL EXAMS!" Wil boomed while using his hands to boost his voice.  Wil had the most infectious and idiotic smile on is face, Eretria couldn't bare to look at because if she did she'll end up wth the same smile too and she was not in the mood to smile because of "She Who Must Not Be Named" was in the room (that was the nickname she gave her).

"Thank you Mr Ohmsford!  Now this is Advanced Bio.  We are NOT Intro. to Bio.  Your final exams will be group projects.  Unlike the other class,  I am giving you all of the freedom, you're project can be anything you want it to be but I expect it to not be half-assed got it? Okay, I am going to start calling out the groups and after that I want you to get together and brain storm ideas.".  Allanon walked over to his desk and took the list and began reading it.  Amberle really wanted Catania, and as much as she tried to deny it she also want to have Eretria in the group too.  Wil wanted his best friend and his crush.  Eretria wanted absolutely nobody, well maybe except for Wil.  Wil and Amberle listened carefully with excitement while Eretria rested her head on her palm while zoning out.  She couldn't wait for track practice later.

"Amberle Elessedil, Wil Ohmsford and Eretria Rover."  Allanon announced.  All three of their eyes shot open, but were feeling very different emotions. _YAASSS_   Wil screamed internally.  Eretria screamed in terror externally, and Amberle smirked.  She may have wanted a different group but this will do. 

After Allanon finished assigning the groups Amberle turned to face her new partners.  Her perfume whiffed into the air which made Wil's macho facade melt and Eretria roll her her eyes.  She thought she smelled nice though. 

"So.  What should we do? Should we do something on fingerprints?"  Amberle asked with excitement.  She look at both of them whom had two very different facial expressions at the moment.  

"That sounds really cool.  Something like, are fingerprints hereditary?" Wil suggested as he smiled at her.

"Mmm what about kimchi?"  Eretria asked as she rose her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" baffled Amberle.   _Kimchi? What the hell..._ she thought. 

"You know fertilization and all that stuff.  Plus we could eat Korean Barbecue." nodded Eretria and she playfully punched Wil's arm.

"OOH THAT SOUNDS BOMB!  I know this really good place that's by-"  rushed Wil as he turned towards Eretria.

"Umm that's a bit strange don't you think?"  Amberle pointed out.  Eretria and Amberle began arguing for the rest of the class time, while Wil played peacemaker.  Luckily for Eretria she was all done with her classes for they day which meant track practice. 

"Catch ya later suckers!" Eretria sung as she raced out of the classroom, never failing to be the first one out of there.

"Well I don't have anymore classes, what should I do... Nap or watch Eretria practice... Hmm, I'll go watch that way we can go grab a bite." Wil said to himself as he walked out of the classroom.  Amberle rushed after him to plan days to get together to work on the project but then somehow their conversation went to Eretria.

"Ehh don't worry about her, she's like that to everyone." assured Wil as he walked towards the stadium and track.  "Uhh don't you have another class?".

"Oh yeah right! Right. Okay um, let's get together tomorrow and meet here and go to that Korean Barbecue you were talking about?" Amberle bit her lip as she waited for an answer.  Wil's cheeks were tainted with a faint pink.

"Yeah.  I'll tell Eretria after her practice."

"Sounds good." smiled Amberle.  She watched the cute blonde boy run and take a seat on the benches and take out a book.  She spotted Eretria walk out of the gym and onto the track dresses in a maroon sports bra and black booty shorts with her hair in a ponytail with some loose hair.  Amberle shook her head as she found herself smiling at the shorter girl.  As she walked towards her next class, the smile wouldn't go away.  Somehow she was happy that she was in the same group with Eretria and Wil.


	2. Korean Barbecue

Amberle sat on the bench waiting for her partners to go to that restaurant that Wil was talking about. She watched the cotton candy like sunset and student roaming the campus.  Eretria came running to the track looking like she just got out of the gym.  Eretria sighed when she only saw Amberle and not her best friend.  Amberle only stiffened up when the girl sat next to her.  

Amberle finally broke the silence.

"Is it bad that I've never had Korean Barbecue?"  Amberle chuckled.  Eretria's eyes widened at the confession.

"You what?!"  Eretria narrowed her eyes at the girl next to her. "A little.  I thought that little miss princess would have had tried everything.  You know with all your money, and you'd never be lonely.  Everyone in this school knows you.".  Eretria leaned back to rest on her elbows and thew her head back with her eyes closed.  Amberle didn't say anything afterward, she found that it'd be a waste of time to try to befriend the track star. They sat in silence waiting for Wil to swoop in and save the day with his kindness.  A few minutes later Wil came running in wearing a blue flannel, brown leather jacket some ripped black jeans and brown boots.   _Huh that's the outfit he wears when he's with a girl he likes_ thought Eretria. Eretria wore her all knowing smirk when Wil stood in front of him and Wil gave her a look that spoke "Cut it out". 

"So who's ready to go to **Get Kimchi With It**?"  Wil rose his eyebrows and smiled what he called The Smolder.  He smiled like that to charm a girl.  Unfortunately for him Amberle wasn't like most girls.

"Uhh are you okay? Do you need to go to the bathroom? Eretria and I will wait if you want."  Amberle actually looked concerned for Wil.  Eretria busted out laughing, which made Amberle looked dazed and confused at her.   _Wow she actually seems like a decent human being when she's laughing_  thought Amberle.  

"How are we going to get there?" Wil slightly pouted at Eretria.  No girl has ever resisted his signature smile, but here they were in an even more awkward environment. 

"One word. Uber." suggested Eretria who went back to rest on her elbows after laughing.  

After a very uncomfortably quiet ride to the restaurant they found a booth with the usual silver grill on the table. Wil sat on one side while the girls sat on the other.  They waited for a few minutes and then a tall and tan waitress came by.

"No way. Ohmsford and Rover?!"  the girl looked happy and tucked her notepad in her back pocket and put her pencil behind her ear. "Wow haven't seen you guys since high school.  You know it'd be nice to actually meet up in person instead of texting.".

"No way is that you Audrey? Woah you got a tattoo." mentioned Eretria as she pointed at her forearm. "Doesn't surprise me though, you always were artistic.".  The three old friends reunited and talked for five minutes and Amberle did her best not to feel awkward.  A little jealousy started to bloom in Amberle when she noticed the way Eretria looked at Audrey.

"Hi I'm Amberle.  Amberle Elessedil.".  Amberlee held out her hand to the girl whose eyes widened upon hearing her name.  They shook hands and Audrey gave her a cautious look while slowly shaking them.  Afterwards she took their order and rushed to go behind the doors where only employees were allowed.  Suddenly Eretria's phone buzzed.

 _Audrey// 7:16 pm: IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!_  

Amberle and Wil both watched Eretria text back with a strange intensity.

_Eretria// 7:17 pm:  Yes... Long story.  I'll explain later.  Try not to make a big deal out of it you doof_

_Audrey//7:17 pm:  OH IT IS A BIG DEAL ROVER. Oh and btw, she is actually pretty, you made her out to look like a damn troll.  If I weren't dating Jay I might have actually flirted with her._

_Eretria//7:18 pm: You don't stand a chance.  She is like a literal princess.  She used to date like one of the hottest guys in school_

_Audrey//7:18pm:  AYE I have my charms_

Eretria didn't text back and just groaned at her phone and pinched her nose in annoyance.

"I need to go to the bathroom.  Amberle can you move please?"  Eretria asked if she really didn't want to be here.

"Oh yeah sure"  Amberle shuffled out of the way and watched the girl walk over to following the signs that led to the bathroom.  She scrunched her eyebrows and was tempted to follow her there.  Wil looked at her with concern and made a bold move by taking her hand.

"Hey Eretria is always grumpy.  Don't worry about her.".  Wil gave her a genuine and sweet smile that turned Amberle's mood around.  Eretria walked back in the room looking like she despised the world. She wasn't annoyed at all anymore, she just happened to have a natural resting face that made it seem like she wants to slap everyone.  

Right after she sat back down Audrey came back to their booth with two trays worth of side dishes.  Wil and Eretria hummed with excitement but Amberle looked confused at the number of side dishes.  Audrey told the three that she'll come with the beef and pork belly in a few minutes.

"Why are there so many side dishes?" Amberle whispered to herself.  Wil started to sing along to the Kpop music in the background and Eretria shook her head in amusement.

"God I love Girls' Generation. "  Wil mumbled all of the Korean parts but sang his heart out when the very few English parts came.

"You only like them because they're pretty" Eretria smiled at the blonde boy.  Amberle smiled at the two best friends.

"That is not true okay.  They have really good music, they can dance, act AND can speak English.  Okay, SONE for life!" shouted Wil as he made a heart sign with his hands.  Audrey came back with a huge tray full of raw meat, three Colas and started the grill "Okay. Y'all know what to do right?" asked Audrey waiting for a reaction.  Wil nodded and began grilling the beef and Eretria handed out the drinks to everyone.

Amberle watched as Eretria and Wil dipped the beef in sesame oil and devour the food.  Eretria yelped as she forgot that the beef was still sizzling.  The best friends high fived each other after they both finished chewing the magma hot beef.  Amberle nervously stared at her chopsticks holding pork belly.  The track star and quarterback both watched the cheer leader eat Korean Barbecue for the first time with anticipation.  The girl gave them both a thumbs up and they all cheered and held their glasses up in celebration.  She didn't want to break to good mood.

After finishing dinner they all went back to Eretria's apartment to discuss their project.  They exchanged numbers and Eretria's roommate wasn't there (she thanked for that because if she had found the school's princess there with her all hell would break loose) and after much more arguments Amberle gave in and they would do their project on kimchi. Yay....  Wil left their little meeting early and went back to his dorm, while Amberle thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to know the other girl.  Unfortunately for her the conversation was very one sided.

"So track huh?" Amberle awkwardly chuckled. "That's gotta be tiring. You know with all that running and you being the long distance and high jump all star.".

"Uh yeah.  I do get exhausted but I love this sport.  The burn is a sign you're doing everything right and if your breathing is right you should be fine." Eretria nodded.

"Breathing?"

"Well what I do is I exhale every time my left foot is on the track.  I also eat a whole bunch of pasta before a meet.  It's a good way to burn carbs and it gives you a boost."

"Oh that's cool...".  There was a long and awkward silence.

"So cheer leading huh?" mono toned Eretria.  She didn't really care, but she felt bad for some odd reason. The other girl was trying to make an effort.

"Yeah it's really great.  I got rejected on the dance team so I tried out for cheer leading and here I am... Hey I just realized what we have in common!" smiled Amberle.  Eretria never noticed how pretty her eyes were. For a brief moment her walls broke down but as quickly as it broke, it went right back up.  "We're both athletes.".

"Well that's a bit of a stretch... But I'll take it."  Eretria smiled back at Amberle and Amberle felt her heart flutter.   _We're having a moment.  Aw now I don't want to leave. I don't want to ruin the moment_ she thought.  Disappointingly Amberle had to tell Eretria that she should probably go.  Her heart shot up to her throat when Eretria offered to walk her back.

After Eretria dropped her off, Amberle screamed internally and raced to her room.  

"Why are you smiling like that?"  her roommate Catania asked as she noticed Amberle's bright smile.

"Nothing.  It was nothing." Amberle sang as she changed into her pajamas.

"Nothing sounds a lot like something.".  Catania pulled out her book and began reading while Amberle started browsing the internet. Suddenly Amberle got a phone call.

"Hey Amberle! It's Wil.".  Wil sounded nervous on the other end, but Amberle found it to be cute.

"Hi. Uh what's going on?".  Amberle was still thinking about Eretria for some reason.

"Listen I know this is sudden but, would you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

"Oh.. Um.."  Amberle exchanged looks with her roommate who dropped who book to listen to the conversation.  Catania made a gesture that signaled "Keep going! Say yes!".

"Yeah.  That sounds fun."

"Really?! Sweet! Okay I'll give you the details later.  Good night! " and after Wil forgot to hang up the phone and whooped.  

"I can still hear you you know."  Amberle chuckled.

"What? Oops my bad...  Good night Amberle.".  Then he proceeded to whoop after properly ending the call.  Amberle shut off her phone and Catania went back to reading.   _Eretria and I are just friends.  I think?  Wil is cute, going on a date with him sounds fun.  Thanks for putting us together in one group Mr Druid._  

After that Amberle drifted off into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again! I don't know, but I felt like writing another chapter. While writing this, I had a sudden craving for Korean BBQ. Too bad I am the only one in my family who likes it. Oh also, if there are any other Kpop fans out there then hey! SONE is the fandom for Girls' Generation and it is pronounced "So-one". It's suppose to mean that Girl's Generation and there fans are one. Yeah I'm a big SONE...


	3. Fro-yo and Smoothie Date

It was the next day after Wil asked Amberle out.  Wil and Eretria always went to go eat fro-yo on Sunday.  He thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to tell his best friend that he scored a date with the school's cheer captain.

Eretria was all hyped up as she awaited Wil to finish putting on the toppings.  Wil told her he had 'exciting news' to tell.  Eretria and Wil never kept secrets from each other and surprised many friends that they remained best friends after their break up.  They didn't like seeing each other upset.

"Alright Short Tips spill.".  Eretria ate a spoonful of her strawberry frozen yogurt and pointed her spoon at the pointy eared boy whose face started to turn pink.

"Okay... Uh how do I put this...."  Wil bit his lip trying to keep himself contained. "I. ME. WIL OHMSFORD. AM GOING ON A DATE WITH AMBERLE ELLESEDIL!".  He failed and caused a scene at the fro-yo shop.  Eretria couldn't keep her jaw from dropping.  Her best friend and her mortal enemy, on a date. 

"You what?".  She turned her head as she tried to process the news.  Wil's smile dropped as he saw his best friend's reaction.  

"Are you not happy?"

"What? No... Well.. Kind of. I'm sorry." Eretria mumbled full of guilt.  She can practically see Wil's heart breaking, she hates seeing him like this.  "But it's okay.  If you want to date her, then you date her. I promise to... Oh god... I promise to try and be friends with her.  OH LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME SAY!".  Wil's eyes shot up.  He couldn't believe his ears.  He got up from his chair and went to hug the short girl.  Eretria stiffened in his embrace and slowly (and awkwardly) patted his back.

"Oh you don't know how much this means to me!" thanked Wil.  Eretria couldn't date someone if she knew Wil disapproved and vice versa.  Their conversation turned to tv shows, track, foot ball, movies and played a game of "Fuck, Marry or Kill".  Then Wil suddenly got nervous about where to take Amberle.  

"What about that new bowling alley that opened up in downtown? I heard it got a lot of good feed back and a lot of students from school go there too."  suggest Eretria as she finished her last bit of her frozen yogurt.

"That's a great idea!"  smiled Wil with his goofy smile.  Eretria couldn't resist smiling too.  "Hey I gotta go back.  The team is meeting up to talk about the upcoming season."

"Oh yeah that's fine."  Eretria said as they both walked out of the shop. "Oh and clean you're car this time okay? You don't want to have to take her with Uber do you?"

"Yeah yeah, got it.  See you later Rover.".  Wil walked off to his really messy and dirty car and Eretria walked off to hers.

As Eretria buckled in, her phone buzzed in her pocket.  She reached for it and noticed that the track team group chat was active.  As much as she voted against it, the team wanted to go to the bowling alley on the same day Wil was going on his date.   _Damn it_ Eretria thought. 

When she got back to campus she got dressed and went for a jog around the neighborhood.  Whenever she was upset or simply just had a lot on her mind she always exercised.  Eretria wore black spandex leggings with some teal lines and a teal sports bra.  She looked into the mirror and groaned as she put her hair into a ponytail.  As she walked out of the door she placed her earbuds into her ears and blasted hip hop music.

Back when she lived with her so called father, whenever they fought she found that jogging was the one thing that can calm her down.  Much to her surprise, Cephelo agreed to let her join track.  As she was jogging she swore she could hear someone shouting her name.  Eretria didn't want to look back and see who it was because well... She doesn't like a lot of people.  She always found people annoying and distrustful.  Nobody really got her, and nobody really ever tried to get to know her.  The first real friend she made was Wil, and she finally started to make friends.  She turned up the volume of her music and started jogging faster.  However whoever was trying to get her attention wouldn't stop. Finally the person (who she was about to curse at) caught up and grabbed her shoulder.  Eretria looked at her and had to stop herself from cursing when she remembered what she and Wil talked about earlier.

"Eretria damn..."  Amberle panted as the two girls stopped at the middle of the sidewalk. "I've... Been... Trying... To... Get your attention.".  Amberle groaned when she stood upright.  Eretria used all her might to not ditch her right on the spot. _For Wil. Do this for Wil_ she thought. 

"Oh so that was you.  Haha... You jog?"

"No.  I am completely new at this, but I decided to try it.  Mind if I tag along?"

"Uh no.  No not at all.  You ready?"

"Just give me a minute..." groaned Amberle.  Eretria faced showed a very faint smirk at the girl.  She wasn't sure if it was because she enjoyed seeing her exhausted or because Amberle looked kind of cute.  After a few more moments the two began jogging.  Eretria noticed how tired she was, so she jogged at a really slow pace so Amberle could catch up.  Amberle grew tired and a thought came across her mind.  

"Hey Eretria how about we go to the Smoothie Shack after this?"  she suggested.  Kill two birds with one stone.

"Sure, but I don't have any money with me right now."  Eretria didn't look at her and kept her eyes ahead, but in the corner of her eye she could see that Amberle was still looking at her.

"That's okay, I am carrying my wallet in one of the pockets in my spandex.".

"Okay then sure.".

"Great".  Amberle was excited to go rest an have a smoothie.  This is also a great opportunity to get to know the girl. 

After arriving Amberle used her last energy to grab a table for her and Eretria.  Amberle realized how bad her posture in front of Eretria and immediately sat up properly.  Eretria chuckled and took her wallet and order then stood in line.  Amberle felt herself start to blush.  She noticed how great the girl's body was and shook her head to prevent herself from continuing to check her out (didn't help).  Eretria just happened to look back her her when Amberle was totally not checking her out (she totally was).   _Whoa. Was she checking me out? Coo-WAIT NO I DON'T LIKE HER AND SHE AND WIL ARE GOING ON A DATE_ she thought. 

After Eretria got their smoothies she sat down across Amberle.  She handed her smoothie to Amberle whose cheeks were still a faint pink.  Amberle got what she wanted and knew the other girl a little better.  She didn't want this to end.  However life sucks sometimes and they got kicked out of the shop because it was closing.  Amberle secretly didn't want to jog or walk back.  Normally she'd have Catania pick her up if she went somewhere with out her car, but something about being with Eretria made her want to walk all the way back to campus with her.  

Eretria again walked Amberle back to her sorority house.

"Do you want to come inside?"  nervously asked Amberle.  Part of her didn't really like her still but the other half desperately wanted to be friends.

"Am I allowed to?".  Eretria was taken back by the offer.

"Yeah of course you are. Come on.".  Amberle took Eretria's hand and went to her room.  Their conversation that was interrupted continued in her bedroom.  Catania noticed the way Amberle looked at the track star but only exchanged a few words with her.  She knew better not to interrupt. 

Eretria looked at the time and realized she had been there for two hours and it was already past midnight.

"Ooh I gotta go.  Hey we should get together sometime." Eretria said as they walked down the stairs.

"Together?".  Amberle felt her heart shoot up into her throat. 

"You know for the kimchi project?"

"Oh yeah right... Eretria it's getting late, you should stay the night.  What if you run into to someone?"

"We have school tomorrow and that person is gonna be sorry if they run into me.  Don't worry I can handle myself.".  Amberle opened the door for Eretria and felt something in her heart.  "Night princess...".  Eretria began jogging at a fast pace back to her apartment.  She knew she was going to hear from her roommate for being out too long.  Amberle watched Eretria leave and closed the door.  She was alone in the entrance and everyone had already gone to sleep. 

"Good night Eretria..."  Amberle whispered to herself. She smiled and went up to her room.

Eretria managed to get to her apartment and was prepared to have a late night conversation with her talkative roommate.  When she finally shut up and went to bed Eretria opened her phone.  She looked at Amberle's contact and nearly texted her good night.  Eretria went to sleep while imagining the scenarios of running into Wil and Amberle at the bowling alley with her team.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for season two.


	4. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wi'l POV before the date. So yeah it's in first person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi in case any of you were wondering, this is a PrincessRover fanfic. Wil is still pretty important and I realized I haven't really written him that much yet, so I decided this chapter would be all about Wil. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Also there's Supernatural reference and there's a teeny tiny spoiler for season 7. But it's just the villain name, so it's not that big. The next chapter is going to be in Amberle's perspective while getting ready for the date.

I don't normally wake up in the mornings on weekends.  Unless it was for a date off course.  The time is 9:15 am, I normally don't wake up until 1 or 2 pm... I blame Netflix.  Aside from Eretria, coffee is one of my best friends.  As I rolled out of bed I giggled.  Yes I giggled.  I can't wait for my wait for my date with Amberle tonight.  She is such an amazing girl.  She is kind, caring, funny, gorgeous and smells like roses.  I haven't felt so strongly about a girl in a long time.  Unless you count the girls that make up Girls' Generation, but they don't know I exist.  I. Me, Wil Ohmsford, am going on a date with Amberle Elessedil.  I hope I don't screw this up.  I took my phone, speakers, tooth brush, tooth paste, swung a towel over my shoulders and shampoo and a bar soap and headed towards the dormitory bathroom.  I used one of those box compartment thingy to hold all of the stuff I was taking with me.  My roommate thinks it's unmanly to use IT, but they come in handy and it is useful.  Jokes on him, because I swore I saw him take it a few times before when he thought I was sleeping, so take that Antonio.

When I got there I placed the box on the counter and brushed my teeth.  I spat in the sink and looked at my self in the mirror.  My hair looks really messy...   I don't meet a lot of guys with the same hair length as mine.  People don't understand that this is my style, and I can in fact rock a man-bun.  After finishing I took my little shower box into the shower stall and took a shower with some music playing (Country, hip hop, and of course Kpop).  I don't want Amberle to think that I smell like a sweaty gym sock, I gotta smell good.  OW I GOT SHAMPOO IN MY EYE NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD.  I rubbed my eyes aggressively.  Even though it hurts like hell afterwards that is not going to stop me from singing along to the music.  Boy, if I weren't studying to be a doctor I think I could make it in the business.  Eretria says my singing sounds like I have a sore throat, but I think but I think I sound sexy.  Maybe I should try out for the next talent show at our school.  That'd be cool, and if this date works out Amberle would surely be impressed.  She only knew me from class and foot ball.  

After my shower I get dressed in some casual clothing (basketball shorts and a tank top) and went to the dorm kitchen.  There was no one else in the room but one other guy.  He nearly had the same hair length as me and had a goatee.  Lucky.  I touched my chin absent mindlessly while admiring his facial hair.  I walked over to the cabinet and got a bowl and some cereal.  I opened the fridge and looked to my left and noticed he pulled a guitar out of a guitar case and a notebook and pencil.  I walked over to the table he was sitting at.  He has tattoos too?  Dude.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked while holding my bowl.  The other boy looked up from his notepad with the guitar resting on his lap.

"Nah man, go ahead." and then after he drew his attention immediately back to his notebook.  I started eating my cereal and scrolled through Buzzfeed on my phone but my curiosity got the best of me.  I started to watch him play some notes and write things down on the notebook.  I didn't think he'd notice but I was wrong.

"I can see you looking at me dude."

"Oh sorry-"

"No man it's alright.  I actually need some insight, tell me if it sounds good." he started playing this really cool melody on his guitar but it wasn't long.  It probably lasted like fifteen seconds.  

"That is really good man.  So is this a hobby of yours?"

"Uhh yeah.  Yeah, I;m actually in a band.  We're called The Colony."

"Ooh that sounds fun.  Are you the lead guitarist?"

"No, but I am the lead singer, second guitarist and I am the leader."

"Leader? That's impressive."

"Thanks."  the other guy smiled.  We ended up talking for about ten minutes but then he said he had to go meet up with the rest of his band members.  

"Oh I didn't catch your name?  I'm Wil."  I extended my hand towards him as I got up from the table.  He used his free hand to shake it.

"I'm Tai.  Catch ya later dude.".  He waved good bye and left.  I checked the time on my phone, eh I still got time.  I don't have to get ready until 5.  Netflix here I come.  I should at least finish the rest of season six of _Supernatural_...

* * *

 

When I got back to the dorm Antonio left a note saying he went to work and I was mid way into season 7.  Those damn Leviathans... I raved through my closet looking for an outfit.  What is suitable for a bowling alley? A button down shirt is two formal....  I already wore my blue flannel.....  Ah got it. I took my blue and grey baseball tee with the buttons at the ring of the shirt.  It's the next favorite shirt I have.  Plus I look great in it.  After I got my black jeans on I texted Eretria about the season six finale.  We both watch _Supernatural_ , I also texted her about how I'll give her the details of the date.  

_Eretria// 5:48 pm:  I know crazy huh!  Okay try not to mess up Short Tips ;)_

I texted her back saying thanks and left my room to go to the bathroom again.  I took my comb, deodorant, cologne, put a hair tie around my wrist.  I looked into the mirror and began coming through my hair  while thinking about Amberle.  I wonder what she'll look like.  Stunning probably.  She always was.  I remember when I first saw her in class.  I was so shy to talk to her for an entire two weeks.  Then when I went to football try outs I saw her there too for cheer leasing try outs.  She was so pretty that day.  I made sure to kick ass that day and make the team, and luckily the coach said I had talent.  Apart of me felt like she was out of my league.  She was dating Lorin at the time and even though he was a freshman like me, he was like one of the best on the team.  Then one day he transferred.  He said his mom got really sick and wanted to be closer.  I don't blame him for leaving.  After all I've been in the same position in the past.  There's a little sting in my eyes and it's definitely not from the shampoo from earlier.  I gently put the comb on the counter look at the ground.  I miss you mom...  I stare at the ground for a few more moments until I continue styling my hair.  I make a man-bun and wipe away the few tears that managed to escape.  Not now,  I can't think of her now.  I spray some cologne and walk into it.  Ahh I smell good.  I checked the time on my phone to see how much time I have left.  Wow,  I have an entire hour left...  One more episode wouldn't hurt would it.

I really hate those Leviathans.  I took my lucky brown leather jacket and wore it and texted Amberle I'd be there in five minutes.

 _Amberle//6:49 pm:  Okay sounds good_  

I smiled at her text, I can't wait to see her.  I put on my jacket and walked over to my desk to grab my keys.  The car is clean thanks to Eretria's nagging.  I walked out of the door and locked it.  I started the car and instead of normally using my phone I turned on the radio instead.  Really if I weren't studying to be a doctor,  I would hands down be a musician.  

Here I am.  EEEP. I confidently walked out of the car and locked it to go to the doorstep.  Hooo.  Here goes.  I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments and just wow.  She looks so pretty.  She even smells nice to. 

"Hi." she smiled with such a warm tone.  

"Hi.  Ready to go?".

"Yeah." she said.  I walked to my car and opened the door for her.  Chivalry is NOT dead.  I gave her one last smile before heading off to the bowling alley.  Tonight is going to be great.  Nothing bad will happen, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really big plans for what is ahead ;)


	5. Accidents Happen

Contrary to popular belief, I don't wake up in the mornings on weekends.  I'm in college, and coffee is my best friend;other than Catania.  I don't know why, but students in the school have this princess image of me, and that;s all they think I am.  Nothing more than the rich girl, who's grandfather is the owner of luxury hotels and CEO of his own company.  I made friends easily, but I honestly have no clue if they were actually interested in me or my money.  Luckily I am more cautious now.  I don't know if it is because I am so used to a nice and happy environment, but I hate it when people don't like me.  It's like I make it my life's mission to change that person's opinion.  It works all the time and I gain new friends from it, but then there's Eretria.  She is really hard to crack.  I am FRIENDLY to everyone I meet, so I honestly have no idea what I've done to trigger her.  I remember the time when she told me she told me she didn't like me.

_"Hi!  I'm Amberle, I don't think you know me but I think you're really good at track.  Eretria right?"_

_"Somebody shoot me now..."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"I was really hoping on not running into you."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"How do I put this... I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU. AT. ALL."_

_"But we've never-"_

_"Good bye."_

That was the first time we've ever met and she told me that.  I was so confused and knowing me I did my best to try to befriend her, and I have failed miserably up until now.  Thankfully this project actually brought us together.  It's the perfect opportunity.  Anyways I have a date tonight with Wil.  He's really sweet and I thought that I should give him a chance.  I am actually quite excited to bowl,  I have never bowled before but it shouldn't be that hard.

* * *

 

After I took a shower I cooked myself a meal.  Well it was one of those frozen pasta ones where you heat up the pasta and chicken and vegetables and then put the frozen sauce on top so that can be heated.  Yeah long story short,  I am not that great of a cook.  I either burn everything or it's too salty.  I am quite positive that I am one of the few people that burned microwave macaroni and cheese on the first try...  As I was binge watching Gilmore Girls (don't judge)  I stubbed my toe against the dining table.  I usually sing that one song from Frozen.  You know where Elsa is all alone and she's making that ice castle. _Conceal, don't feel_.... It really helps. 

I check the time on my phone, it is nearly 4 pm.  I think it'd be best if I stop watching.  I am not normally alone on Saturdays.  There is always at least someone else in the house with me, but for the first time I am alone.  I end up scrolling through my contacts out of boredom and that's when I accidentally FaceTime Eretria.  I immediately end it before she can answer.  Maybe she won't notice?.... Shit she'es calling me back.  I answer it after waiting for ten seconds so it seems like I'm productive.

"Hey... Um you tried to call me?" she says looking half confused and half amused.

"Yeah sorry that was an accident." why am I so nervous?

"Okay then, have fun on your date!"  Oh no.  She is going to end the call.

"Wait!".  She stays silent, waiting for me to continue. "I need your help on picking out an outfit.  Is that okay with you?".  I notice that she hesitates for a second and then answers.

"Sure.  Can you do the same for me then?"  She is going out too?

"Ooh does Little Miss Rover have a date?" I sing at the phone.  All she does is frown and smack the camera with her palm. 

"No you little elf," Elf? Is she making fun of my pointy ears? "The team and I are going out for team bonding."

"Oh okay then.  Yeah let's do it!".  I end up looking for an outfit for nearly an hour when Eretria finds her's in ten.  She looks good in yellow.  My outfit is a white silk blouse, black leggings and a light blue denim jacket.  I never really wore my denim jacket before, but I'll give it a shot.  Eretria said it suits me well.  Eretria picked out a yellow graphic tee (it has one of those shirt pockets), light blue jeans and a black moto jacket.  I told her the shirt was a little big but she tucked in the front of her shirt.  The outfit suit her well, but she didn't need my opinion really.  She turned them all down and picked whatever she felt like.  For me however I knew she grew bored of helping me, but I thought it was rather entertaining to see her bored like that but still being friendly.  

We did makeup too.  I discovered that Eretria's daily routine is way short and much more simpler than mine.  She doesn't care for blush, eye liner and even contouring.  She is one of those girls that have a natural contour to their face;I envy those girls.  

"Wait a second.  Your daily routine is over fifteen minutes long?!"  Eretria starts laughing as she covers her mouth.  I noticed that what she normally does, besides from clapping or throwing her head backward or forward.

"Yes.  But the end result is me and my face."  I waved my brush around and flicked it at the camera.  Eretria laughed and shook her head at the gesture.  We're getting along, yay!  Eretria already started on her hair when I was mid way during my routine.  She did a half braid, and she looked cute in it.  I wish I can pull off a braid like that.  Eretria seems to be good at everything.  Right as I was about to compliment her, her phone buzzes and pauses on me.  She finally comes back after a few minutes.

"Sorry it was Wil."

"Wil?"

"Yeah I told him to try not to screw up your date."

"Awwh.  You were looking out for me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it princess."

"I make no promises Rover.".  By this time I finished my routine, and started to use a hair curler.  Curly or wavy hair always made me look best in my opinion.  "So is your hair just naturally wavy?"

"Yep." she smiled at me in a mocking way.  "I know I'm lucky."

"That is a _complete_ understatement.".   She smiles at my comment.  This is like what the fourth time I've made Eretria smile or laugh?  New record!  "I don't understand at all.  It's like life hates me but I love life so much!".  I start laughing along with her.  

"Okay sure Amberle.  Sure.".  It's full of sarcasm  but in a lighthearted way.  I don't have to end this call right now.  I can keep talking to her until my date.  I am going to keep talking to her until my date.  

* * *

 

We end up talking for two more hours and they went by quickly.  The date is getting closer and there is this strange sense  of guilt.  As if, going on this date with Wil kind of feels like I'm betraying Eretria.  Probably because well... They had history.  Maybe if I ask her about it, it'll go away.

"Eretria can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.".  She smiled at me, waiting for my question.

"You're okay with me and Wil going on a date right?"

"Uhh yeah.  Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don;t know.  I just thought that'd it be a bit weird since you know... You and Wil used to date."

"Trust me, it's completely okay.  That was a long time ago. "

"So you're completely okay with this?"

"Yes.  Now stop asking okay?"

"Okay.".  

After curling my hair for five or so more minutes I finish curling my hair.  Eretria questions me and is baffled at how long it took me.  She just doesn't understand because she was frickin' born with amazing hair.  That jerk.  Let's see I've got... WOW.  I have about twenty more minutes until Wil picks me up.  Time sure does fly.  Thanks to Eretria for saving me from boredom while getting ready.  I could have watched Netflix like I normally do but- actually I don't really know why I am FaceTiming Eretria.  It's not  like we were discussing our project or anything.  To be honest I am a bit surprised she answered.  But maybe because we've been getting along and becoming friend she answered?  I really hope so.  

"Amberle?  Are you okay?  You have this really weird face expression right now.".  Me?  What?

"What?".  I must have zoned out or something.  "Oh yeah.  I'm fine.  I'm fine, completely fine"  I laughed.  Eretria nervously chuckled.  An awkward silence follows.  Great...  After a while of non-sense conversations Eretria is the one to end the call.  Did I do something wrong?  Wil texts me saying he'll pick me up in a few.  Oh well, maybe bowling will get my mind off of it.

Wil picks me up and I walk into his blue Honda.  He sure likes the color blue.  Then again I do have an obsession with the color maroon and purple.  I hope Eretria has a fun time with her team.  Now I have to focus on Wil and this date.  Stop thinking about Eretria.  This date will be fun, I am sure of it!


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Amberle go on a date, and Eretria just so happens to have a team bonding that day.

Wil parked his car in the nearly full lot.  The bowling alley was raving with popularity especially with students from the near by colleges.  Because of the population of students, it got the vibe of  'You should be at least 18 if you are here'.  Wil got out of the car and skipped over to Amberle's side to open the door for her as if she were an actual princess.  She took his hand and stepped out, all while smiling at him which melt his heart.  He kept his demeanor however, he doesn't want to embarrass himself tonight.  Please not tonight.  They walked towards the door together and before they got in a group of friends came out of the door laughing and singing along to the Friends theme song.  The first thing Wil and Amberle noticed about the place is that EDM music was booming everywhere.  People were also wearing glow bracelets and glow necklaces.  There was an eating area which served all kinds of foods.  Next to the eating area was an arcade full of both retro and new games.  Other than that it was all bowling lanes everywhere.  Filled with people dancing and well... Bowling obviously.  The bowling alley was quite large and even though it was incredibly busy and filled with people, there were still many lanes left.

"Wow.  Glad you picked this place.".  Amberle was impressed and excited to bowl for the first time.  Wil laughed at her as they walked towards the booth for their bowling shoes.  "Why do we need different shoes.  I like these sneakers.  They're Nike."

"First, I didn't pick it.  Eretria told me to take you here.  Second because... Well it's bowling! It's like how when you go roller skating you need roller skates.  For bowling you need bowling shoes.".  Wil told the worker for his shoe size (size 13) and held them as he waited for Amberle's.  Amberle then got hers and Wil paid the worker for three games.  Just as they were about to walk away, the worker handed them glow necklaces.  Amberle found it a bit nice that Eretria told Wil to take her here.  

Amberle followed Wil to a lane not to far from the double doors.  She watched him change out of his sneakers into the bowling shoes, she was still confused as to why they have to wear different shoes.  Wil noticed her expression and started to chuckle and snapped Amberle out of the trance.  After Wil put on his he watched Amberle put on hers with excitement.  She hesitated at first, and clearly her secret of bowling for the first time is now exposed.  Afterwards they went to go set their nicknames on the screen.  Wil was 'Short Tips' and Amberle was Amberle.

"How boring!  Put a nickname or something." Wil teased.

"Well I don't know what to do.  It's my first time."  defended Amberle.  She slapped Wil's shoulder in a playful way.  Wil decided to put a nickname for her.  The nickname that everyone calls her. "Princess really?"

"At least it's a nickname!"

"Everyone in school calls me that.  Even Eretria.".  Amberle goes and pick a purple ball, and Wil picks a blue ball.  It's safe to say that they are both obsessed with the colors blue and purple.  Wil gets a a strike on the first try.  He does a victory dance along with Calvin Harris's song.  Amberle claps as he bows and sit down to watch Amberle.  Amberle completely fails and bowls a gutter.  Wil laughs but then immediately stops when Amberle pouts and turns around.

"Hey it's your first time.  It's normal to not do well."  Amberle sat down next time him and huffed she put her face in her hands and began to laugh as Wil rubbed her back.  Wil gets up and looks around the place. 

"Alright let's get some food.  Do you want pizza, or burgers?".  Wil smiled at her and this time she smiled back, which made Wil's face go pink.

"A burger please.  Oh and fries.  Oh and a cola!"

"Burger, fries and coke got it!".  Wil walks towards the cafe, and towards the busy lines (there were two workers and even those lines were still busy).  Amberle proceeded to bowl for the both of them and after bowling nothing but gutters, she put on the bumpers for her.  She didn't care, she just wanted to get at least one pin knocked down.  Even if it meant using the bumpers.  After about ten minutes Wil came back with the receipt saying how, they'll come to their lane delivering them their food.  Wil looks at their scoreboard and tilts his head to the side.  Amberle innocently shrugs and adverts her eyes from Wil.  Once Wil bring them their food, Amberle chows down on the fries which surprises him.  He sits down next to her and drinks his coke and takes a massive bite out of his burger.  Amberle dips her golden fries into ranch and so does Wil.  

"You know you're the only other person who dips their french fries into ranch.  Eretria says it's gross."

"What?! But it tastes so good!" she says as she chews. "It goes with like everything!"

"That's what I keep saying.  She thinks ranch only belongs with salad.  Not even pizza."

"We really are opposites.  I'm surprised we're even friends."

"Me too. Any way, what are you studying for?  I'm studying to be a nurse."

"I am studying business.  I don;t even know why I am taking biology to be honest.  Well... Actually I am taking it because I think it's one of the base subjects that everyone should be taking."

"Ahh makes sense.  You'll do great in the business world.".  They smile at each other for a moment and then Wil walks back to the lane and  grabs his bowling ball.  "Now let me show you how it's done Elessedil!".  Wil gets another strike and slowly turns towards Amberle who slowly claps.  Amberle comes up and bowls and manages to knockdown five pins.  She exclaims and does a victory dance (it's the running man...) and then Wil joins her too.  They hug and look into each other eyes, only a few inches apart.  Wil swallows hard and sets his sights on her lips.  Before he can do anything Amberle backs away and clears her throat.  

"I'm sorry..." she whispers at the blonde boy.  He nods knowing he shouldn't have even looked at her lips.

"It's okay.  I was out of line."

"No, it's just... Not now.  You know?".  Wil doesn't say anything but instead nods.  

* * *

 

They finished their burgers and fries and got one or two refills.  Wil went back to the cafe for more french fries and left Amberle to play for the both of them again.  A hoard of girls come bursting through the doors, some how already dancing to the hip hop songs that just started playing at that moment.  Amberle's attention turns towards them just for a second.  Then she sees someone familiar.  The girl disappears in the crowd a they all stand in front of the worker asking for their shoe sizes. _I could've sworn I saw Eretria_ Amberle thinks.   The girls split into four groups after getting their shoes and takes the four lanes next to Wil and Amberle's.  Amberle then sees the other girl.  Dressed in her leather jacket and yellow tee, her hair in a half braided style.  Eretria.  She didn't expect to see her here, especially tonight.

"Eretria!"  Amberle yells at the shorter girl.  Eretria doesn't turn to her because her team are all singing loudly at the already music filled bowling alley. "ERETRIA!!".  This time she uses her hands to give her voice a boost.  Eretria turns and sees her and her eyes go comically wide.  She didn't even notice her lane was next to Amberle's.  She was too busy trying to manage the other five girls.  Eretria was definitely the more conserved and responsible one out.  Amberle walks over to Eretria while waving.

"Amberle... Hi.".  Eretria stiffens up and raises her shoulders with both hands in her back pocket.  

"So this is where your team is supposed to have that team bonding... Why didn't you tell me?"  she says in an oddly happy way.  

"Ehh you know..." she can't meet Amberle's eyes for some reason. "I didn't want to ruin your date is all.".  She finally met her eyes.  Brown to green.  Amberle smiled at her even more.

"Awwh how sweet of you."

"Yeah well..." Eretria adverted her eyes back to the ground and tightened her lips and looked back up.  Amberle was still smiling at her. "Okay you should go back now."

"Okay.  See you later, Rover...".  The cheer leader walked back to her lane and smiling from ear to ear.  Eretria watched her as she walked back but was then hit by a teammate to get her to focus back on setting the game.  Eretria had a feeling the teammate would suspect her for crushing on Amberle.

"I don't blame you.  She's pretty hot.  Do you think I have a chance with her?" the girl asked as she bit her lip from checking about Amberle bowling.  

"First of all, I don't like her like that.  'Kay?  We're just friends and she would..."  Eretria got a little sad for a moment. "She would never like me like that.  Second, she is on a date with Wil, and I am positive she's not into girls or bi or anything.  So drop it.".  Eretria frowned at the teammate who was still watching Amberle.

"Okay well maybe not me, but not gonna lie there was some sexual tension going there."

"Shut up.".  Eretria walked over to the screen and set their nicknames.

Wil came back with the two jumbo orders of fries with ranch dipping sauce and called Amberle over to their table.  Wil caught a glimpse of Eretria as he ate his french fry.

"Is that... ERETRIA! HEY!" gleefully screamed Wil as he waved at the other girl. Eretria covered her eyes as Wil came rushing towards her causing the other girls to stare at her.

"Hey Wil..."  frowned Eretria.  Wil bear hugs Eretria and lifts her up.  Eretria hates hug.  It's just awkward and weird.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Didn't want to ruin your date dude."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Eretria Rover.  Being nice to me?  Who are you and what have you done with the Eretria I know and love?".  Eretria hits his side and laughs with Wil.

"Shut up you doof.  Go back to your date with the princess."

"Okay.  But just remember," he said while pointing at her "We're just one lane away."

"Yeah yeah yeah.".  Eretria bowls a strike and turns to her team and notices Amberle is clapping for her too.  Eretria smiles back at her and bows with with hands out.  The teammate from before gives her a playful nudge.  Eretria turns back to her team and takes a seat.  

After a while Eretria leaves her lane and goes to the cafe to order pizza and fries and coke.  Amberle goes after her since Wil is in the bathroom. Amberle waits for Eretria to finish her order.

"Hey!"

"Hey...".  Amberle ignores the signals of discomfort coming from Eretria.   _Why is talking to me right now, shouldn't she be focusing on her date?_

"So I was thinking, do you maybe want to hang out later?'

"What?".  Eretria stops in her tracks and turns to the taller girl.  She tilts her head in confusion.

"Do you want to hang out after this?"

"Wha... Me?.... Why?"

"Because we're friends."

"Um no offense but no...".  Eretria instanty regrets declining after seeing Amberle's reaction.  For a second she was sad but then fixes herself.

"Oh.  Um that's okay.  Haha, it would be kind of weird if I just hung out at your place after tonight." Amberle laughed off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ambs..." Eretria takes Amberle's hand.

"Oh so I'm Ambs now?" she smirked upon hearing her new nickname. Eretria's mouth opens but then she stops her from talking. "No.  I like it.  Princess and Ambs.  It's got a nice ring to it.".  Their hands are still together. _Her hands are so soft_ she thinks.  Eretria breaks away and walks back to her lane.  She was almost certain that Amberle was watching her. 

* * *

 

Amberle is still far behind Wil's points.  She looks at Eretria's screen and sees that their scores are identical.  Suddenly a song comes on which triggers Eretria and Wil to point at each other.  They meet each other and begin dancing a routine.  It's almost as if they've been dancing together everyday.  They both slide opposite ways and slide back to each other then bump hips two times.  The whole routine lasted about as long as the song did.  After the song ended Wil and Eretria did their secret handshake and one again Wil bear hugged Eretria and lifted her from the ground.  But this time it didn't seem like Eretria hated it.  She was laughing along with him, still holding on to each other's forearms.  Amberle felt a little jealous watching them.  The next song came on and Wil and Eretria finally parted and went back to their lanes.  He came back still laughing and sat down next to Amberle.

"What was all that?" smiled Amberle.

"We LOVE that song.  We love that song so much that, well.. We made a routine for it.  It's dorky I know.".  Wil rubbed his neck in embarrassment.  

"No, I think it's cute.  Dorky yeah, but still cute.". Amberle put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at him.  Wil's heart melted and fought every urge in him to kiss her.

Eretria noticed how terrible Amberle was at bowling and left her team (they all wanted her to go to Amberle) to go her lane. 

"Damn princess.  I didn't realize how terrible you were at bowling.".  Eretria smirked and her and crossed her arms.  Amberle got up and stood in front of her.

"I bet you I can beat you at Dance Dance Revolution."

"Oh yeah? You really want to bet on that?" Eretria tauntingly steps closer.

"Yep. How about, if I win I come over at your place and we hang out."

"And if I win?"

"Then I tell you a secret."

"Deal!" Eretria takes Amberle's hand and shakes it.  Eretria follows Amberle to the arcade and gets quarters from the machine.  Eretria walked to the machine and waits for Amberle to get her quarters.  They both slide the quarters into the slot and both of the girls are finally on the platform.

"Prepare for defeat Rover."  sings Amberle as she chooses a song.  They both select hard mode and watches the screen flash with animated girl on the screen.  Eretria had no idea that Amberle was the champion of the Dance Dance Revolution competition that took place a few years ago.

Amberle kicked Eretria's ass and won.  Amberle raised her arms at her victory as Eretria clapped.  She successively impressed her.

"Well done princess.  Well done.".  Eretria was amazed.

"See you later at your place.  Answer my call 'kay?"  Amberle said as she walked away.

"Okay." Eretria whispered to herself.  She checks Amberle out as she walks away.  "Did I just-what the hell.".  Eretria shakes her head and places her hand on her cheek.   _I did not just check her out_ , repeatedly thought Eretria.  

Wil saw Amberle smiling as she walked over to him.

"So I'm guessing you won?"

"Totally kicked her ass."

"Oh yeah!" Wil raised his hand and they high fived.  Amberle sits down and starts eating her french fries as Wil gets up to bowl.  Amberle looks back to see if Eretria was still there.  She was, but she was playing games with her teammates.  She could tell she was having fun.  Amberle may have been a little jealous, but she knew that she would be with her later tonight.  Just the two of them, and she was so excited to spend more time with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have a feeling many of you will like the next one! The date will be split up into two chapters. Thanks for reading and leave a comment and kudos maybe? <3


	7. Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the date! Plus scary movies.

"Serious sexual tension Rover..." the teammate said.  Eretria and the teammate were playing the House of the Dead arcade game.  Eretria blasted a zombie with a head shot.

"Drop it Duvall.  I don't want to hear about it any more. Okay?".  Eretria didn't want to get caught up in a bunch of feelings with Amberle.  She was scared of getting hurt.  Anytime they had a moment, Eretria convinced herself that they were just friends and they would stay that way.  

"Okay fine but hear me out.  Even the team was talking about you two.  You guys looked like a real couple.  Amberle straight up had heart eyes after you.  She could straight up have a competition on who does better heart eyes with Lexa herself.  She coul-"

"OKAY OKAY.  I get it.  Heart eyes blah bah blah.  And it's Commander Lexa to you.".  Eretria and her teammate shot zombies continuously until the game ended.  Eretria won.  She still didn't believe her teammate, even if she herself noticed they way she looked at her.  Eretria looked behind her and found Wil and Amberle laughing and bowling.  She felt a smile creep on her as she watched Amberle over excitedly dancing after knocking down four pins.  

Wil clapped and giggled as he watched Amberle dance (it was the '80's running man.  No not the Running Man Challenge of 2016.  It was the old school one....  Coincidentally she danced the wrong one as My Boo was playing) and sang along. 

"Wrong dance by the way."  Wil said as he got up and demonstrated the running man challenge to Amberle.  Amberle followed after him.  Luckily for them they weren't the only ones doing.  Just about everyone in the building were dancing to it.  Eretria however was too busy playing Tokyo Drift with another teammate,  But she did sing along to it.  She certainly sounded better than Wil when he was singing along.  After the song ended, Amberle still continued to dance to herself.

"But did you see that though, I knocked down FOUR pins."

"You still have another turn, go for six pins this time.  That is if you can." Wil playfully teased.  Amberle huffed and took her purple bowling ball.  She stood back and and rushed forward as she slung the towards the remaining pins.  The ball rolled fast in a straight line.  Amberle's eyes grew small as she clasped her hands together in anticipation. _Please oh please oh please oh please_ she screamed internally.  The ball hit all six pins earning her a spare.  Her eyes shot open and gasped at her first spare. 

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT?! I GOT A SPARE!" Amberle's arms shot up as she jumped up and down in excitement.  Wil rose to his feet and also jumped in excitement.

"Congrats!  That's probably your best score of the night!".  Wil and Amberle hugged as they jumped around their lane.  Amberle went to go sit down to finish her coke and looked around for Eretria.  She was playing the street basketball game.  She was doing really great, only missing a few baskets.  She high fived a teammate who was rooting for her to win against another.  Eretria and her team walked back to their lane.  Eretria saw Amberle watching her and she smiled at her, causing Amberle's heart to slightly flutter.  Wil looked at the interaction between Amberle and Eretria and his heart sank a bit.  He coughed and began a conversation to distract Amberle.  It was about what they want in the future and what they'd hope their future would look like.  Wil really liked Amberle but he could tell, that she may not be as interested in him as he is with her.  He was kind of hurt by it, and even a little jealous of Eretria.  They somehow had more chemistry than he and Amberle.  It made no sense to him because Eretria used to hate her.  He contained his frustration and confusion as he engaged in the conversation with Amberle.  Eretria sat down, oblivious to Wil's emotions.

"Aye did you see that?"  the same teammate said as she sat down next to Eretria.  Eretria bit into her pizza as she watched her other teammates bowl.  

"Did you see the way Wil looked at the both of you before he started talking to her?"

"Um no.  You sure like to gossip don't you?"

"We're in college duh.  Of course I'm going to gossip.  Anyway, he looked a bit sad and upset when you two smiled at each other just now."

"He-he did?".  Eretria felt some what guilty. But why should she?  She was just being friendly.   _Why should I feel guilty?  There's no reason to..._

"Yeah.  Just wanted to point that out just in case you didn't know.  But now you do know so-"

"Okay you can stop talking about it now."  Eretria blurted.  The teammate nodded and went to go talk to the other groups from their teams.  Eretria looked at Wil and Amberle as they were talking.  She too felt a little jealous.

* * *

 

After some time Amberle and Wil were still talking.  Then a hoard of students came bursting through the doors, laughing a little too much.  There we about seven of them, mostly girls.  They were all wearing their school t shirts; the Safehold Coast University Warriors.  They were the rival school of University of Arborlon Eagles.  The rivalry goes way back, much like the Oregon Ducks and the Oregon State Beavers.  Right when they walked in, there was an unspoken tension between the groups of students.  One of the boys who was about the same size of Wil was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.  The other boy sneered as he grabbed a girl by the shoulder and walked over to the booth.

After they all got their shoes they took up some lanes next to Eretria's teams.  They made the atmosphere uncomfortable, even the workers could feel it.  The same boy was staring down Wil, while the girl he was with was staring at Eretria.  They did their best to ignore them.  Eretria got up to leave with her  head held high, and went to the bathroom.  The other girl followed her there.  As an instinct Wil told Amberle to go there to, but Amberle would have gone anyway without anyone telling her.  

Eretria looked into the mirror and whispered a curse.  She placed both hands on the counter and closed her eyes.  She raised her head when she heard the door open.  It was the other girl from the school.

"You're Eretria right?".  The girl stood uncomfortably close to her.  She stared right back at her.  In the corner of her eye she noticed someone else in the bathroom with them.  Amberle.

"Do I know you?"

"No.  But I know you.  You're a monster at track.".  Even though it was a compliment there something malicious in her tone of voice.  Amberle stood behind Eretria and acted as a defense wall.  The other girl's lip curled. "The name's Daisy.  Pleasure".  She took out her hand to Eretria and looked at her only.  Acted as if Amberle didn't even exist.  Eretria slowly took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you.  I would tell you my name but I guess you already know that."

"Yeah well...  Instagram and Facebook really helps."

"You stalked me?"

"Relax, I stalk everyone I compete with."

"Wha-"

"You know, at the civil war track meet.  We do the same events, we're bound to race."

"I see.  Well I guess I'll see you there."

"Can't wait to crush you and your reputation there.".  They girl skipped out of the bathroom and left Eretria lost at words.  Amberle could see Eretria's expression through the mirror.  She rubbed her arm to comfort her but that did little to no help.  Eretria stormed out of the bathroom infuriated.  Amberle chased after her.  She grabbed the other girl's arm and spun her to meet her eyes.  Eretria was pissed.

"Eretria, I know you're upset-"

"BEYOND UPSET.  I'M PISSED.  What a bitch!".  Her voice was loud even through the loud music.  Amberle grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her closer, only a few inches apart.

"I know.  I know, but let it go okay?  Please let it go for now.  You can beat her and let all you anger out during your races but not now.".

"But she-"

"I know.  She's terrible. but you're amazing.  So just let it go.".  Eretria calmed down as she inhaled and exhaled, and exercise she learned.  Amberle did the exercise with her.  

"Thanks for being in there with me."  Eretria whispered.   _She's_ _so_ _close_.

"What are friends for?" laughed Amberle.  Eretria broke their closeness and gave her one last smile before leaving.  Amberle sighed as she watched her leave and then soon after she went back to Wil.  When she came back Wil rose his eye brows waiting for the details.  Amberle explained what she said to her, and Wil became angry.  He wanted to go confront the group of students.  He stood up staring at the other boy who was telling jokes to his friends.  Amberle pulled him down.  

"What are you doing?  We need to go talk to them!"  he gestured at them.  Amberle shook her head and kept him down. 

"No.  Not now.  Because if you do, I can ensure you a whole fight will break loose."

"But what they said was wrong!"

"I know, but as I said to Eretria, let it go.".  Wil pouted as he turned the other way.  Wil got up and bowled and hit eight pins, resulting in two pins from opposite sides.

"Damn it!" Wil huffed.  He turned to Amberle and she gave him a nervous smile.  The same boy from the other group began laughing like hysterically.  He pointed at Wil's lane.  Wil marched over there, but before he could Eretria beat him to it.

"What's your fucking problem?  Quit being such assholes!!".  Wil and Eretria stood side by side, equally furious.  If looks could kill, everyone would be dead.  The other boy got up and so did Daisy to face them off.  

"We've done nothing wrong to you other than the fact that we go to different schools.".  Amberle rushed over just in time to hear Wil.  She has never heard him so angry before.  She stood behind Wil and Eretria.  The other boy didn't even have to stand that close to smell the liquor coming from him.

"I don't like any of you bastards that go to Arborlon.  You're all a bunch of arrogant pricks!" he snorted at both Wil and Eretria.

"Yeah you tell 'em Max!" Daisy said as she grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Eretria chuckled.  She felt Amberle touch her back slightly, letting her know that she was here with her. "That's your excuse for treating us like this?!"

"You guys really are dumb."  Wil crossed his arms and tilted his head. He made eye contact with Eretria for a brief moment.  He looked back at them.  The unspoken animosity between the four of them made Amberle swallow nervously.  There was a strong silence, each person from each pair frowning at one another.  Daisy was the first to make a move.  Her palm struck Eretria left cheek resulting in a loud slapping sound.  Wil turned to Eretria and stopped her from punching, but then Max grabbed his shoulder and sucker punched him.  Before Wil could strike back, the worker from the booth with some other workers to kick out the group from Safehold.  Amberle went to Wil as he got back up and sat on the floor watching Max and his group being escorted out of the building.  

Eretria was taken to the bathroom by another teammate.  Wil saw the way Amberle watched her.

"Go.  Go after her." he reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go." he smiled while rubbing his jaw.  Amberle nodded and ran after Eretria.  She found her and her teammate trying to do the calming exercise but it wasn't working.  The teammate turned back and left the room knowing that Amberle would do a much better job at calming her down.  Eretria stiffened and panted louder as each second went by.  Amberle opened her arms and took her in.  It only took a second for Eretria to wrap her arms around her neck.  Eretria tip toed and buried her face in Amberle's shoulder.  Amberle rested her head on the other girl and hugged even tighter.  Eretria's soft sobs seeped through no matter how much she covered her mouth against Amberle. Eretria never really liked hugs.  Sometimes from Wil, but very rarely.  With Amberle everything felt so right and natural.  She wanted it to stop for her guilt of Wil liking crept up on her, but she couldn't help herself.  No words were spoken just the tiny sobs to escape from Eretria.  They stayed like this for about fifteen minutes.  Eretria let go and tilted her head down.  Amberle leaned down and took Eretria's hand.  The track star faced her with tightened lips.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I think so. Thanks by the way...  You didn't have to come here you know."

"No I wanted to be here.  We're friends now Eretria.".  Amberle smiled at Eretria and a light shade of pink began forming in both of their cheeks. "We are aren't we?"

"Of course we are.  You're not so bad princess."  Eretria said as she hugged her again with her arms around Amberle's neck.  It was brief but all still so sweet.  Eretria caught a whiff of her sweet smelling perfume. "Okay let's go.".  Amberle didn't answer but she followed her out.  Amberle almost wanted to reach for her hand again.

* * *

 

Wil dropped Amberle off at her doorstep.  They sat in an awkward silence.  Wil tried to fight the frown on his face.  Not even the music on the radio could lighten the mood.  Amberle felt a bit guilty.  Wil got out of his seat and opened the door for her, still holding out his hand.  Amberle didn't like how quiet he was.

"I'm sorry.". He looked at her confused.

"For what?" Wil shyly smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong.  It was those Safehold jerks.  Trust me you didn't do anything wrong."

"But you sent me to go after Eretria."

"That's because she always gets upset getting hit."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"As her best friend I don't think I can tell you that.  Maybe ask her that yourself."

"I see.  Well I still had fun. Thanks for tonight."

"Of course.".  They hugged and Wil watched Amberle go inside.  He sighed to himself and walked back to his car and drove back to his dormitory.

Amberle walked upstairs and used a face wash to get rid of her make up.  It was relaxing for her to wash her face.  She went into her room and saw that Catania was reading her book again.  She took her charger and stuffed it in her purse, before she left the door Catania spoke up.

"Where are you going?" she said flirtatiously.  Amberle turned to her roommate and saw that she put her book away.  She rarely does that.

"To Eretria's."

"Ahh okay.  Have fun.".  Catania winked at her and began reading again.  Amberle shook her head and took out her phone to call Eretria.  After a few rings she picked up.

"A deals a deal princess.  You can come over now."

"Alright I'll be there in five.  Sound good?"

"Yep. Bye.".  Eretria ended the call.  Amberle raced downstairs and noticed the other girls that lived in the house watching a movie. Amberle sat in her car and buckled up then began the engine.  To Eretria's.

Amberle knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.  When Eretria opened the door she was dressed in her pajamas (an old baggy t shirt from high school and athletic shorts), her hair in a messy bun while wearing glasses.  Eretria's eyes trailed her body, not because of her hourglass figure.  But because she was still dressed in her date outfit.

"Oh..." mumbled Eretria.  She opened the door even more and gestured for Amberle to come in. "Come in.".  Amberle felt a bit embarrassed and definitely overdressed.  

"I probably should've changed huh?" Amberle asked as she sat down on her couch.  Eretria was walking her her kitchen, searching for snacks to eat.

"No it's fine.  If you want, you could wear my clothes" she said over her shoulder. "Do you want chips, Oreo's, popcorn or chocolate covered pomegranates?"

"All?" Amberle laughed as a joke.  She stopped when she noticed how serious Eretria was.

"Right choice princess!" cheered Eretria as she held all three in her arms and sat down next to Amberle then placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "So what do you want to do?".  Eretria ripped the chocolate bag open and turned to Amberle.  Amberle scrunched up her face for a moment.  Then she knew exactly what she wanted to do, as if a light bulb lit up above her head.

"How about we watch a scary movie?".  Eretria's eyes shot open and she shook her head a little too much.

"OH HELL NO. Nah.  I'm not about that Amberle.  No thanks."

"Oh come on.  It's just actors."

"I don't care!  I am not watching a scary movie."

"We had a deal Eretria.".  Eretria shook her head even more and Amberle grabbed her by the forearm. "PLEEAASSEE?"

"Fine, but you're gonna have to do deal with me screaming, and hitting you.  Maybe even using you as a shield."

"Okay, that's fine.".  Amberle smiled.

"Which movie do you want to watch?"  Eretria asked nervously.  She ate some of the chocolate, waiting for Amberle to choose the movie.

"Mm, I'm thinking Scream.  Sound good?" Amberle asked.  Eretria sighed and cursed herself and got up from the couch to go to her bedroom.  Amberle sat there laughing at how adorably vulnerable Eretria was at the moment.  Eretria came back to the living room with her laptop and a cable in her hand.  She hooked the laptop to the TV and went to the Netflix website.  She searched for the Wes Craven movie.  She found it.  Eretria turned to Amberle who was gesturing her to click the movie.  Eretria swallowed hard and when she clicked play she practically jumped to the couch and curled up into a ball and grabbed a blanket to use it as a shield.  Amberle laughed and took a part of the blanket to place on her lap.

Eretria ended up leaning against Amberle through out the whole movie and shielded her eyes with the blanket during the death scenes.  Anytime there was a jump scare she screamed and that was followed by Amberle being hit.  Anytime something got intense Eretria grabbed Amberle's hand and squeezed it.  No not the playful squeeze, but  squeeze as if her hand was an anaconda.  After that Amberle would complain that her hand would start to hurt, but that wouldn't stop her from squeezing it. During the reveal Eretria was completely surprised.

"Whoa I did not see that coming! Ah that's too bad, Billy is kinda hot.  Even if he is a psychopathic serial killer.". Amberle's side by then was a bit sore and rested on her palm against the coach arm.  She chuckled as she shook her head, loving every single one of Eretria's reactions.  Even when she got hit.

* * *

 

The movie ended and they were both still in the same position.  Eretria leaning against Amberle, Amberle resting on her palm.

"Well?  That wasn't so bad was it?"  Amberle asked as she looked at Eretria.  The other girl was still staring at the blank screen.  Eretria got up and disconnected her laptop from the TV and turned both of them off.  

"Good.  Terrifying. Funny.  Oh and horrifying.  Oh did I forget to mention terrifying?"  Eretria declared as she walked back to her bedroom.  She walked slowly and was wary of her surroundings. Amberle laughed at her and followed her there.

"It's not even that bad."

"Well to me it is."  Eretria tilted her head and gave her a sly smile.  Eretria checked the time. _12:35 am_. "Ooh it's late."

"Okay.  I'll see you later." Amberle said as she walked out the door.  Eretria grabbed her hand and Amberle turned towards her, dazed.

"You're sleeping over." she said to the other girl, all while still holding her hand.

"I-I am?" asked Amberle.  

"Yes.  You are.  Now go into the bathroom and look in the pantry for a toothbrush, go ahead and use my face wash.  By the time you come out, you'll have something to wear."

"Okay...". Eretria pushed Amberle out of her room and into the bathroom.  When the door shut, she began raving through her drawer for something to wear.  She picked out a soccer jersey and some shorts and placed it on her bed.  After a few minutes Amberle came out, bare face.  Eretria was stunned at how pretty she still was.  She left Amberle in the room so she could change in privacy.

Amberle knocked on the door, letting her know that it was okay for her to enter.  Amberle was going to walk out of the door before Eretria stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?".  Eretria frowned at her, and Amberle stepped back a little.

"Going to sleep on the couch?"

"No.  You can sleep on my bed."

"Really?"

"Yes.  Trust me, that couch may be comfy but if you sleep on it it'll mess up your back."

"Oh okay.  Thank you Eretria."

"What are friends for?" smiled Eretria.  She walked past Amberle and took her hair out of a bun and fluffed her hair.  Amberle followed after and took the left side of the bed.  Eretria charged her phone and took Amberle's to charge her's.  They both slipped under the covers but faced opposite ways.  Earlier the hug between them felt natural, this right now is a little awkward.  Eretria shuffled a few times while Amberle stayed in place.

Neither of them could sleep.  Especially Eretria.

"Amberle?  You still awake?"

"Yes.  Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah... Especially after all those chocolates I ate."

"Haha yeah.  I ate a lot of Oreo's too.".  Both of the girls laughed for a few seconds and then suddenly a question popped up in Amberle's mind. "Eretria? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Wil told me that you always get upset after getting hit.  What did he mean by that?".  Eretria let out a long sigh, and answered after a long silence.

"You really want to know?"

"Only if you're comfortable with telling me.  If you don't I understand."

"No.  I'll tell you, it's fine.".  She could feel Amberle shift and face her, but she didn't turn to face her.  Eretria told her Amberle about her life before University of Arborlon.  She told her about her abusive adoptive father Cephalo, how dangerous he is, how coming here was an escape.  Eretria told Amberle how she rarely visits home now, even after Cephalo was released from a five year sentence.  She was convinced that he hadn't changed even if he served time.  She told Amberle how much she hated him and hated her life. She told her of when she met Wil, and that's when things started to get better.  Amberle felt truly sorry for Eretria.  Amberle was tempted to hold her hand again to comfort her, but Eretria showed no sign of sadness.  After the story both of the girls fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Amberle woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes.  She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  When he came out she found a short stack of pancakes covered in pieces of strawberries.  Eretria turned over her shoulder the turned back to continue making pancakes.  Amberle smiled as she sat down.

"Mornin' princess.  You know I never imagined you to be a loud snorer." remarked Eretria as she turned off the stove.  Amberle began to feel flustered and embarrassed by her comment.  "Those are yours by the way.  Hope you like strawberries on your pancakes." sang Eretria.  As Amberle poured syrup over her stack Eretria was preparing hers.  Amberle took a bite, and it tasted like heaven.  Whenever she attempted to make pancakes, it always turned out under cooked and some how burnt.  But Eretria's was on a whole new level.  Eretria sat on the chair beside her and dug into her stack. 

After they both finished they spent the day watching cartoons.  Eretria decided to call Wil over so they can finish the work on the project.  It had only been a week, and they were already half way done.  

Wil came over too, in his basketball shorts and an old t shirt.  Eretria had told him to come dressed like it, sparring him the embarrassment for being overdressed.  They worked on the project for  good few hours.  They stopped for the day and decided to watch a movie, this time not scary.  It was a comedy movie.  Eretria sat in the middle with Wil and Amberle on the side.  In the middle of the movie Eretria got sleepy somehow.  She tried to fight it but it got the best of her.  She ended up resting her head on her for a few moment before falling asleep for nearly the entire movie.  Eretria was a light snorer, not nearly as loud as Amberle or Wil.  Eretria snuggled up against Wil, who was completely unbothered by it at all.  They used to cuddle against each other when watching movies, and they haven't stopped the little habit between them.  Amberle glanced at Eretria sleeping on Wil.  She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I hope you really liked this! Fair warning however, my school starts in like two or three weeks so I won't be able to write as often as I hope too. Especially this half of the year. Homecoming is the busiest time of the year, and my Sophomore team and I have to plan winter formal for the rest of the months after that. Anyways thank you for reading! <3 P.S. I am from Oregon, and to anyone in Oregon I'm a Ducks fan all the way!


	8. Sparks in the School

Eretria walked into her classroom at ease.  She woke up on time, and for that she made herself a cup of ice coffee.  You know to keep her awake.  She nodded her professor who was lost at words upon her early arrival.  Amberle was already there, but Wil wasn't.  Amberle smiled at her as she got closer to her.  Amberle turned back to face Eretria who was just settling in.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon."  Amberle smiled and she placed both of her elbows on the table.  Eretria swung her backpack off of her shoulder's and placed in on the ground, not looking at Amberle once yet.

"Yeah well,"  Eretria pulled out her notebook and met Amberle's eyes. "Thought it'd be nice to be on time for a change."

"Well congratulations Eretria."

"Thank you.".  Without realizing it Eretria propped herself on her elbows and the distance between her and Amberle were small.  Eretria smirked at her briefly only to then tighten her lips, making it a thin line.  She backed away and fiddled with her thumbs, trying to so clearly not make eye contact.  Amberle slightly frowned but stayed in her place.  There was this awkwardness, that both of them felt. Deep down neither of them wanted to feel it, but it just did.  Allanon got the class's attention by pulling out an a black acoustic guitar and plugged it into a nearby amp.  He strummed the strings and began playing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ , and sang as he waited for students to come in the classroom.   Much to everyone's surprise, he sounded really good.  The class quieted down listening to their teacher giving them a performance.  Some even turned on the flashlight of their phone and waved it from side to side.  Others recorded it, and others simply just sat and listened.  Their class was so calm and mellow.  They had never been this quiet before.  The only time they have been this quiet is when they have a test or quiz.  

Allanon stopped singing and instructed his class to get with their partners and work on their project.  He sat down at his desk and started browsing through his emails on his laptop.  Amberle turned around with her notebook in her hand and slapped it in front of Eretria.  Eretria was unfazed, she was furiously typing a message on her phone.  Probably to Wil, she thought.

"He's not answering."  Eretria frowned.  She continued to at her phone, didn't bother to make eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"There's a new coach.  He excused the entire team of class today so they can practice... All day."

"What? Are they even allowed to do that?"

"I don't know, but it happened.  The dean approved it."

"Well," huffed Eretria as she placed her phone on her desk.  She finally looked at Amberle, who was smirking at her. "I guess it's just you and me then."

"Why?  Is _there_ a problem?".  Amberle's voice was rather seductive.   It caught both of them by surprise.  Both of there eyes widened slightly, both of their hearts pounded.  Neither of them noticed each others reaction of course, they tried to contain their own.  Catania did however.  She happened to look over them and laughed to herself.  She knew about their feelings before they even knew about it themselves.

"No. Not at all.  We're friends now princess.".  Amberle slowly nodded and flipped through her the pages of her notebook, looking for the ones that was about their project.  Eretria did the same. 

Sometime passed and Wil answered Eretria's text.

_Wil//3:42 pm: Hey sorry I couldn't answer, new coach and he gives us very few breaks.  Could you send me the work you two are doing when you have time?_

_Eretria//3:42 pm: Sure thing short tips_

_Wil//3:43 pm: Thanks, love ya Rover_

_Eretria//3:43 pm: Love is a strong word don't ya think?_

_Wil//3:43 pm: I know you love me.  Okay I gotta go, I want to  use the bathroom and we only have a ten minute break._

Eretria smiled at her phone.  Amberle looked over out of curiosity, jealousy budding in her heart.  She wondered why she felt jealous.  Amberle shook her head and began writing down a rough draft, this time with a little bit more pressure than usual.  She scrunched her face as she focused and wrote the notes.  Eretria smirked at her.  She took her hand to stop her from accidentally snapping the pencil in half.  Amberle frowned at her, and when she met her eyes it went away.

"You okay there?" laughed Eretria.  Her hand was still holding hers and was still smirking.  Amberle froze up for a moment.  

"Yeah.  Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that your writing with a lot of pressure and you look kind of angry right now," Eretria slowly pointed out.  She backed away a bit. "It's kind of scary...".  Amberle laughed at her which seemingly made Eretria a little more scared.  

"Eretria it's cool.  It's just... A character death from this TV show just randomly popped up on my head." Amberle lied.  She bit her lip.  She never liked lying.  In fact she was terrible at it.  When she was younger she accidentally lost an important ring that belonged to her uncle.  Her eyes would shift and look else where, and her ears turned into a light shade of pink.  And that is exactly what she looks like right now.  Eretria, who normally is able to spot a liar did not notice Amberle lying.

"Okay then.  Well at this rate, once we finish the conclusion paragraph we're all set.  I am pretty sure that we're the only group in the class to get it done this early."

"Imagine all the free time we get after the project."

"Coffee and exercise have been my best friend ever since we were assigned to this."

"I honestly think that if you prick me with a needle, I'll bleed coffee."

"Same!".  Eretria grabbed Amberle's hand and started to laugh loudly.  Amberle immediately followed after.  This caught Catania's attention once more.

Class ended and both of the girls managed to get the paragraphs finished.  All that was left was to revise and print it out, make a poster and bam.  They're done.  Amberle walked Eretria to the track field before leaving to go to her other class.  The field was crowded.  The football team have been there since seven in the morning, the track team and started to gather and there were some students with instruments in the bleachers.  Eretria always thought that school was weird.  She still does.  In an instant she hugged Amberle good bye.  It was brief but still somewhat welcoming.  Amberle walked away, wanting to watch from the bleachers.  She was strangely drawn to her, and wanted to hang out with her even more than Catania.  Amberle crossed her arms and made way for her next class.  

Eretria immediately regretted hugging her.  She liked it of course, they were friends.  But Eretria felt something deep down.  Almost like a spark.  She walked towards the door, partially zoning out.  She bumped into a girl with blonde hair.  She glared at Eretria as if she took part in a massacre.  Eretria frowned right back.  Eretria is the type of person who isn't afraid of a fight.   She grew up in a not so friendly home.  Her adoptive father was abusive and put a lot of pressure on her.  She grew up tough, and a lot of the time got into fights.  Not with just girls but with boys too.  She didn't care who they were, if they wanted a fight, they were getting a fight.  She lived by two mottoes; Bring it on, and the only person in this world who I can trust is me.  When she met Wil, her lifestyle dialed down.  With Amberle, Wil and her team she felt wanted and loved.  Right now, she wanted to punch the Blondie in front of her.  She didn't, but her fist was in a tight ball.

"Sorry." she muttered, still angry.

"Whatever." the girl said.  Eretria opened her mouth to curse her, but then a taller brunette boy came to stop them from killing each other.  He was wearing a muscle tee and ripped jeans.  He had a goatee and some tattoos.

"Francis.. Haha, sorry about my friend.  I'm Tai." Tai smiled as he put his hand out, hoping to shake it with Eretria.  She took it.  Her fist loosened  bit.

"Eretria."

"Wait you're _the_ Eretria?  As in the track teams star sprinter and high jumper?"

"Indeed I am.".  Eretria smiled.  She liked getting compliments from time to time.  

"It is a pleasure to meet you.  I am not much of a sports fan, but I do keep up sometimes," said Tai as he held Francis by the shoulders. "I will take my friend here and leave you to practice.  It was nice meeting you.".  He winked at Eretria before he left.  Eretria left feeling a bit happy. _Friendly and cute, huh..._ she thought.

Amberle went through the rest of the day in complete boredom.  Today was like an off day for her, and she turned on  the auto pilot for all of her classes but AP Bio.  She went to her room and collapsed on her bed face first and groaned.  Catania as always was reading her book.

"Today wasn't even that bad Amberle."

"I know, but still.  School sucks sometimes." she muffled.  Catania laughed as she flipped a page. "I think I need a nap."

"Really? I thought that you'd hang out with Eretria or something.".  Amberle got up facing Catania.

"Why would you think that?"

"Nothing.  It's just that you've been hanging out with her and Wil a lot lately. That's all.".   _She is so oblivious, its cute and sad at the same time._

"Alright then..." said Amberle as she squinted her eyes suspiciously.  "So, you wanna go catch a movie or something?"

"Well I really want to finish reading..."

"Catania! You've read The Great Gatsby at least eight times already.  Let's go, I'm bored."

"Why don't you finish your book."

"Because!  I have already read Gone Girl like eight times.  Come on pleeaassee??" Amberle got up and dropped to her knees at the other girl's bed.  Catania wouldn't budge, but after a minute and a half she gave in.

"OKAY ALRIGHT FINE.  Just please SHUT UP."  she laughed.

"Yay! Love you!"  Amberle sang as she grabbed her purse and raced out the door.  Catania followed after.  Amberle already had her sneakers on when Catania was at the top of the staircase.  She wondered that if Eretria didn't have practice at the moment, that maybe she would go with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys! School started last week, and during my last week of summer I was really busy with my student council meetings. Again I am so sorry, and I will post as much as I can! Thank you <3 Today also marks the 15th anniversary of 9/11. My condolences goes out to the families of the victims.


	9. Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week after they turned in their assignment. Ah yes, spring break is oh so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYEEEE I'M BACK. DID Y'ALL MISS ME? Haha yea, so um our homecoming was on the 30th of September. I had a nice and long break, finally caught up on some sleep. Ahh feels good. BUT UM I GOT OVER 1000 HITS?! You guys are amazing, thank you for that! I'm still really new, and its exciting to get some feedback. Also I was thinking about writing some Bellarke stuff. Love y'all xoxo p.s. This chapter will be split up into two parts haha

"Now unfortunately as you see here, we will be having thunderstorms all week long.  Sorry folks, looks like you are all going to have to stay and side and go hang out at the beach next weekend.".  Amberle turned off the TV and threw her head back on the couch.  

"Just great" she groaned.  Catania gently sat next to her and took the last slice of pizza quietly.  "Come on now, I was looking forward to going to the beach!"

"Yeah well.." Catania said as she chewed. "Life sucks sometimes.  But it's okay, you can still have fun indoors.".  Amberle turned her head and sighed. 

"Aw come on, I was just about to eat that"

"Oops sorry.."  Catania held it to her face and was genuinely sorry. "Do you want the rest?"

"No.. Go ahead.  I'm gonna go make some coffee".  This was not the ideal spring break Amberle had in mind.  She had many adventures planned for the two and a half weeks of spring break.  Which included tanning and volleyball.  Amberle walked over to the kitchen side and began brewing  a pot of coffee, far too much for someone her size.  Just about the only good thing to come from this week is seeing a certain pair again to celebrate their A.  She felt her cheeks go warm a little.  

Amber sat back down with a homemade hazelnut mocha.  She sipped it as she watched the news, dreading the weather.  None the less, she was excited to see them.

* * *

 

Eretria slept in far too long.  She slept on her stomach. She had no where to be until later in the day, she involuntarily would host the little party at her apartment.  She was in a deep sleep.  Then her roommate Zora walked in bearing a bowl of ice and cold water.  She dumped it on the snoring girl.  Her peaceful sleep was rudely ruined. 

"WHAT THE FUCK" Eretria gasped as she jolted up.  Zora stood high above her as she frowned.

"You need to wake up.  This is payback for when you did this to me last month."

"But it was-"

"And do not interrupt me. I don't care if I was late for that interview.  Now, you NEED to spill the beans.".  She folded her arms and Eretria sat there, now shivering in confusion.

"What beans?"  she asked as she took a cube off from her bra and threw it at Zora.

"Don't give me that bull".  They stayed like that for a moment and then Zora grew impatient. "You and Amberle you damn fool".  Eretria was taken back.  She laughed and tucked a strand behind her hair.  

"What about us?"

"You like her, she likes you.  Why haven't you two done anything about it?"

"Excuse me?'

"You heard me!  You're both so ignorant about your feelings.  Like, just ask her out on a damn date already."

"Whoa whoa whoa.  Where in the hell did you get the idea that I like her?" _I mean she's really pretty and funny and cool but..._

"You're funny Rover.".  Zora walked out of her room and Eretria went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  Later when she spat in the sink, she saw that her cheeks and ears were tinted in red.

Zora sat on their couch with her arms crosses like an angry mother.  Eretria's eyes widened and she headed for the cabinet to make instant ramen as her brunch.

"You're still on that?"  Eretria groaned.  

"HO YES I AM ERETRIA ROVER.".  Zora stood up and walked up to the much shorter girl.  Eretria was unfazed.  Also Zora was one of her best friends, so conversations like these were normal for them.  "Seriously, just last week I found out that she slept over and stayed until 1 am.  1 am Eretria."

"Yeah so?" Eretria said as she tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"Why haven't you made any moves yet dumb ass?!  The girl likes you!".  Zora nudged she shoulder and laughed suggestively.  An eye roll ensued.  "I only call it like I see it."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should schedule an appointment for your eyes.  Nothing is going on.".   _Is nothing really going on though?_

"You know maybe I should buy you a foot stool or a step ladder.  You know, so you can kiss her.  You're a really tiny per-"

"OKAY ENOUGH PLEASE.".  Eretria held her hands out in defense.  She didn't want to think about it, but she pictured herself using a step ladder to kiss Amberle. 

* * *

 

Eretria was early at the fro-yo shop.  Normally she'd arrive at the same time as Wil, but he hasn't shown up yet.  Neither has Amberle.  Eretria walked into the store and ordered her usual and sat her her usual table.  When she sat down she noticed the same blonde girl she ran into.  She looked just as angry as before.  Her head raised towards the boy from the same day as he stepped out of the bathroom. Tai.  They made eye contact, and immediately Tai flashed her with his smile.  Eretria felt a smile creep on her face.  He walked to his table and sat across the blonde girl. They continued to argue about something.  Eretria looked at the time on her phone.  They're late.  Eretria let out a groan and dug in as she browsed the Buzzfeed app.  

"Eretria!" Tai said.  Eretria looked up to see him waving at her.  "Hey, do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Uh no.  No I'm good, my friends will be here soon." ensured Eretria.  Tai frowned and the blonde girl sighed.  

"Well they're not here right now are they?"

"Well..."

"Well, come and sit here!" smiled Tai.  Eretria scrunched her face, but decided to go over.  

She took the seat next to him and he introduced the blonde girl, Francis and himself again.  Tai made her feel welcomed.

"So Eretria," asked Tai and he faced her. "What made you do track?".  Francis couldn't look anymore bored with their conversation.  Eretria slightly smiled.

"Let's see. Ugh, I was too short for basketball, soccer and softball wasn't my thing.  Neither was swimming, tennis or dance.  Theater was cool, but the teacher didn't like me.  Me as a cheerleader? Ha no thanks.".  Tai and Eretria chuckled.  Francis rolled her eyes at the attention given from Tai.  "I don't know.  I guess I just really liked running, and jogging was my favorite way to exercise.".  Tai nodded.  He was genuinely interested.

"So, with out a doubt you can kick my ass in a race?"

"Most definitely.". The two laughed again and of course Francis rolled her eyes.  "So what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I'm in a band with Francis and a few other friends."

"Ooh really?  That's cool.  So what do you play?"

"I am the lead singer, second guitarist and the leader."

"Impressive".  Eretria tilted her head and rested her head on her hand after she placed her elbow on the table.  "You guys got a name yet?"

"Yes we do.  We're The Colony"

"Sounds cool.  I'll check you out later.".  There was a brief silence.  All three blinked at the comment.  "I mean you know like on the internet."

"Right."  Tai blushed a bit.  Amberle and Wil walked in.  Amberle saw Eretria.  Her face was red.  She felt a little jealous seeing her flustered in front of Tai.

"Eretria!" called Amberle.  Eretria turned around and saw her friends.  Wil was already wiggling his eyebrows and got in line.  Amberle stood there waiting.

"Guess I better go.  My friends are here." sighed Eretria.

"Totally understand.  We have to go anyway.  Um, this may be a bit too forward but..." nervously chuckled Tai.  "Can I maybe have your phone number?"

"Yes."  Eretria took his phone and entered her number.  "So you'll text me later right?".  Francis rolling her eyes is her go to reaction of whatever Eretria says.

"Most definitely.".  Tai took Eretria's hand and kissed it.

 Amberle wasn't a little jealous anymore.  She was full jealous.  She was enraged, and then it hit her.  Tai left the table with Francis and smiled at Amberle.  Amberle gave him the most fake smile she could ever give.  She called to Wil, to order for her.  She didn't care what flavor.  She cared about the stranger that just kissed her hand.  She walked over to Eretria who was smiling as she held her hand.   

 "Hey!  It's good to see you!" Amberle excitedly shouted.  Eretria got out of her chair and they hugged.  Amberle hugged her tightly.  Eretria groaned a little and started to hit Amberle repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Amberle you're hurting me!".  Amberle let her go. but held onto her arms.  "You know we saw each other like five days ago right?".  Eretria squinted as Amberle laughed.  

"That's too long for me.". _I like you, you damn fool._

* * *

 

After a while the crew headed back to Eretria's apartment.  They were going to have a sleepover.  Eretria managed to get Zora out for a day.  Eretria left Wil and Amberle in the apartment alone to pick up their  Buffalo Wild Wings, that everyone wanted so badly.  

Wil sat on the other end of the couch watching YouTube videos and Amberle on the other end channel surfing.  Amberle needed someone to talk to.

"Wil?"  asked Amberle.  Her voice was nervous and awkward.  Wil looked up from his phone and paused the video.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?".  Wil set his phone face down.  "It's about someone that I like..."

"Eretria?"

"Yeah and- wait what?" gasped Amberle.   _How did he know?!_

"You like Eretria duh." laughed Wil.  He was completely calm, Amberle however was not.

"Wait how did you know?"

"I kind of picked up on the signs whenever I was around you two.  You made it kind of obvious."

"Really?  And you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am.  I just want her to be happy and if you're the one to do it then so be it."

"Oh okay.  That obvious huh?"

"Oh yeah.  That's why I didn't ask you out on a second date.".  Amberle felt awkward and bad for Wil, but he showed no sign of discomfort. "You did a bang up job of trying to hide you staring at her".  Wil laughed as Amberle's ears became red.  


	10. Thunder Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Beat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at updating. I had a writer's block for a really long time, like I now how this whole fic is going to play out but I didn't know the words. Also, my school year was really busy with my ap classes, theater and student council. I don't really have an excuse but I am going to try to update this probably once or twice a week before junior year starts.

"So when did this happen?" Wil asked Amberle.  That question stumped her to be honest.  When did she start to develop feelings for Eretria?  Was it during those times they stayed after 12 am at each other's homes?  Or was it when they were first together by themselves at the smoothie shack?

"To be honest with you... I don't even know when this happened."

"How do you not know when you started to like her?"

"I don't know Wil okay.".  Amberle felt guilty, she should know.  But she didn't.  She just felt it. It was strange.  " All I know is, is that I really like her."

"Awh that's so cute haha."

"What is?"

"You liking Eretria.  Amberle and Eretria sitting on a tree-"

"Stop."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wil, stop that.  We don't even know if she likes me back."

"I mean she might...."

"MIGHT?!".  Amberle leaped in Wil's direction and grabbed him by the forearm. "ARE YOU SAYING SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME BACK?!"

"OW! Easy on the grip!".  Amberle  let go and Wil rubbed his arm.  

"Sorry...  But back to before...  She might like me back?" Amberle giggled.  Wil chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Well I think so.  I'm pretty good at picking up signs you know.".  Amberle's heart beat rapidly.  Her cheeks became a warm rosy pink.  

"What were the signs?!".  She was a little too excited which slightly frightened Wil.

"The obvious one for me was that she let you sleep over.  She never lets anyone sleep over unless if she's sure she can trust them.  And considering that she despised you not long before the project, that was a real flag.".

Eretria hammered on the door, baring the bag ful; of Buffalo wings.  Amberle rushed to the door and opened it for her.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

"Eh, too lazy to search for it in my purse,"  Eretria sighed as she walked in and set the food down on the table.  She placed the boxes and arranged them accordingly to their orders.  "Bone apple teeth!".  Eretria turned to face the other two with two hands on her hips. Wil shook his head and walked over to her pantry for drinks and cups.  Amberle frowned and rose an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean Bon Appetit?"

"I know what I said was wrong."

"Then why did you-".  Eretria to Amberle and threw her arm around her shoulder. 

"Just go eat yacker."  Eretria slightly turned her head to face Amberle.  Wil walked out of the pantry and saw the closeness of them and smirked.  "I don't know about you but I'm hungry.".  Eretria left Amberle and took her box and poured herself a drink.  Amberle stood there, breathless and face red as a beet.  

* * *

 

Eretria and Wil finished eating and waited for Amberle to finish her last one.  They all high fived once she finished and they moved to Eretria's couch.  Amberle wanted to conjure up a plan.  A plan that would serve as to test Eretria's feelings towards her (and so they would maybe hold hands).  

"How about a scary movie?" asked Amberle.  Wil's eyes lit up but then threw at his Eretria.  Eretria was sitting in between the two and grabbed Wil's arm for support and smacked Amberle's shoulder. 

"Hell no!  Why is it that every time we watch a movie together, _you_ always want to watch a scary movie?".  Eretria shot daggers at Amberle.  Amberle thought it was cute.

" _Because_ it's entertaining!"  laughed Amberle.  

After much arguing, Eretria gave in.  Only if she was allowed to smack Amberle or squeeze her hand using all of her strength.  Amberle agreed without hesitation.  Wiil knew very well what Amberle was up too, which was the only reason he supported Amberle for the scary movie.

"I hate you all." Eretria grunted as she clung to Amberle's arm as Wil was picking the movie.

"No you don't." laughed Amberle.  She secretly enjoyed having her grab onto her.  It made it seem like Eretria really did reciprocrate the attraction.

"Yes I do, Neandrathals."

"Neandrathal?  That's a new one, but still not enough to convince me."

"Convince you of what pointy ears?". Eretria faced her with confidence and smirked.  Amberle turned to face her as well. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments.  Amberle's heart beated rapidly.  

"Convince me that you care." smiled Amberle.  Even after the claims Eretria threw at her, she was certain she cared.  

* * *

 After the movie had ended, Amberle went to go use the bathroom.  Wil found this to be a good opportunity to ask Eretria about Amberle.  

"So you two are friends now huh?" smiled Wil.

"What's got you smiling like that?" frowned Eretria.  She was a little scared by Wil's smile.  He only smiled a certan way when he knew a secret.   She quickly sat up and waited excitedly for Wil to spill the beans.  

"Just you two being friends"

"Okay lame, whats up?".  Wil saw Amberle get out of the bathroom and stood behind Eretria while glaring at him.

"Space"

"What?"

"What?".  Out of no where came Wil's booming laughter and Amberle's fake one too.  Amberle sat back down next to Eretria. 

"What the hell is going on you two... You're starting to freak me out." mumbled Eretria.  She crossed her arms as Amberle slung her arm around her shoulders. Amberle watched the smaller girl frowned and felt her cheeks heat up.  

"How _the hell does she look so pretty... She's annoyed and  yet she looks like that?!_ "  Amberle thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." Wil said as he got and left the two girls alone.  Wil gave his all knowing look to Amberle, with an obvious message of wanting Amberle to tell the truth.  Amberle sighed as she watched the other girl shake her head and reach for the remote, as she browsed through Netflix.  Even just frowning, she was still breath taking to her.  Amberle needed to know if her feelings were real.  She didn't want to wait any longer, especially now that Tai is in the way.

"Hey um... Can we talk? Like have a heart to heart conversation?".  Amberle felt her heart beat fast in the small seconds it took Eretria to respond.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Eretria asked full of concern.  She completely leaned on the couch and tilted her head.  Eretria parted her lips waiting for Amberle.  Amberle struggled to find the words to start with.  She had never felt this way before, she thought maybe it could've been to Lorin throw her off her game.  She never expected it to be the girl who hated her.  

"I'm really happy that we're friends now."

Eretria smiled.  "So am I." Eretria chuckled at Amberle who looked like the most flustered person in the world.  It was a rare sight for the queen bee to look like how she is now. "Is that what you wanted to say to  me?".  Amberle took a deep breath as she prepared.

"Uh no actually... Th truth is..." Amberle again sturggled to speak. _SAY IT_ she thought.  Just as she was about to tell her, she was interuptted by a phone call from Eretria's phone.  When Amberle answered the phone, she cursed under her breath.  

"Hey Tai!  Yeah sorry, I'm with my friends right now.... Huh what an odd time to ask a girl out....You'll have to really impress me when we see each other then... Ha okay bye.".  Amberle felt small tears forming in her eyes, it was too late.  "Sorry Amberle, uh what did you say?"

"The truth is that you are one of my best friends..." Wil came out of the bathroom and saw Amberle's expression.  They made eye contact and she continued. "Wil too.  Thanks you two".  Eretria grabbed Amberle's hand out of concern.

"Whoa you look like you're about cry, stop that." Eretria said as she pulled Amberle into a gentle hug.  She patted her back as she planted her chin on her shoulder _. See that Zora, she doesn't think of me that way.  It's probably better for me to start seeing Tai than getting myself hurt_   

 

Everyone but Eretria fell asleep on the couch.  Amberle was at a lost of words.  When Eretria fell asleep they made sure she fell asleep.  Very quietly, Amberle poured her heart out to Wil.  She understandably crushed, beaten by some rando that she just met.  Amberle decided to leave, to clear up her mind.

"Amberle it's a little dangerous.  You shouldn't."

"I can handle my own Wil."  Amberle got up from the couch and zipped up her jacket.  She took her belongings and threw her backpack on.  "When she wakes up tell her that my grandpa wanted to have breakfast okay?". Wil frowned at Amberle, he didn't want her to leave.  To him he still belived that Eretria returned those feelings. 

"Fine.  But you need to talk to her on your own sometime."

"Yeah... sometime...".  After that Amberle walked out of the door and didn't look back.  When she made it back to her house, most of the girls were sleeping except for a few girls.  When Amberle went into her room, Catania's bed was empty.  Amberle fell face first on her bed and cursed at herself.

 

When Eretria woke up she absentmindly reached to her side, thinking that it would be Amberle.  She realized that the spot next to her was empty. She speung up form the coahc and rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.  No one. She truend to her other side and fround Wil still sleeping.  She slapped his shoulder repeatedly. 

"Ow ow ow, what?"

"Where-where's Amberle?".  Strangely it felt a bit empty without her.  Their trio was incomplete.  

"She said that her grandpa wanted to have breakfast with her so she to leave early.".  Wil hated lying to his best friend. 

"Well she could've woken me up to say goodbye."

"You'll see her again... So... That guy from the fro-yo shop.  What was thart about?" Wil had to know, he wanted to hear it for himself.  

"Oh Tai!  We met one day and then got each ohter's phone numbers. And then last night he called me and asked me out on a date!"

"Wow... So you really like this guy?"

"Well yeah.  I mean he's cute and kind I admit though, I was a little hesitant at first.  Most guys who ask for my number are sleeze balls."

"True, I have seen the people who pine after you.  It's pretty funny.  Some are really obvious that they like you."

"Yeah I guess...".  Eretria knew that many of her classmates liked her.  She never really cared about any of them though. Most of the time they'd be meaningless one night stands.  It would be very rare for the person to be see behind the walls that she put up for herself.  A person would have to work really hard to see the girl's true self.  She had no clue about what was really going on in her group that involved the star football player and the school's acclaimed princess.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, comments are very encouraging! Also, is junior year really that bad? Sorry the ending is kind of sad, but they'll get together eventually


	11. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That trailer though. Okay okay Eretria and Lyria kiss, but personally I don't really care because I ship princessrover so much y'all dont even know. Who knows I might end up shipping them, at least Eretria (who deserved happiness in season 1) will be happy. ALSO DID ANYONE NOTICE AMBERLE IN THE TRAILER?? What was that about, they said she wasn't going to be in the season, and said she wasn't even in New Zealand. They be lyn' to us all. Sorry, I'm really bad at updating...

It had been nearly three weeks since Amberle and Eretria last spoke.  Amberle wanted to clear her mind and give herself some space.  Eretria notced this but the end result was many missed calls and excuses.  With the biggest track meet of the season in a few days, Eretria ran the school's track even after practice was over.  She hasn't forgotten about her encounter with Daisy. When Eretria collapsed on her couch, the last thing she expected was to recieve an unknown phone call. She grunted as she sat herself up and amswered the call. "Hello?" Eretria frowned. A familiar voice then answered which sent chills down her spine.

"Hey kiddo". Her jaw dropped and slightly gasped. "Guess who's done with rehab and now has a probation officer?"

"What do you want..." she said as she grinded her teeth. Her grip on her phone became tighter with each passing second. She thought that after all those years away from him, all ties with him could be gone.

"I uh... Huh this is going to be a little weird, but I wanted to grab some coffee, or go out to that one lake lodge that everyone goes to? My probabtion officer agreed to join us and give us a ride?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait! Hear me out kid, please."

"You have one minute.  Go.".  Eretria was angry to be speaking with him, he didn't deserve it.  However because of the people she surrounded herself with, she believed in giving others a second chance. Except for Cephalo.

"I just want to apologize. I was a screw up I know, and you don't have to accept my apology.  I just wanna hang out for a day and then that's it.  You don't have to hear from me again." he pleaded.  Eretria thought for a moment, he actually sounded genuine for once. It was strange.

"I'll think about it...".  She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.  There wasn't a reason to.  After the phone call Eretria wanted to call Amberle so they can hang out, but then she remembred she suddenly stopped talking to her.  She felt a little sting in her chest at the thought of their friendship being possibly gone. Eretria did what she always did whenshe needed to clear her mind, or think.  She went out for a jog.  

As she passed others in the trail, what can only be heard was the music bleeding from Eretria's headphones.  She went to the trail in the park by the campus.  Not many used the trail but her but when she passed someone she minded her own business as they minded theirs.  She kept a steady pace, matched her breathing pattern with each foot as she ran the long trail.  

First Amberle and now Cephalo.  Just when things are getting good for her, something bad has to happen.  Part of her wanted to see what Cephalo had to say bt the other part of her disagreed.  As she was jogging, Eretria didn't notice the large stone in her path.  Her ankle collided with the rock and witih seconds she fell to the ground.  Her headphones fell off of her head, she turned behind her to see what had happened.  She didn't even notice her bleeding, not until she saw a tiny stream of it on the rock.  Her ankle was throbbing in pain, and her shin down to ankle bled from the scrapes as she fell down.  She held her right leg and clenched her jaw.

"Shit..." she muttered as she got up.  She panicked knowing that the track meet was in a few days.  She tried standing but quickly fell back down.  She tried again and did her best to ignore the pain.  She began limping back to the park and out of the trail.  She was relieved when she saw the nearest bench.  Eretria limped even quicker than she had previously and then dialed the phone for Wil. 

"Wil pick up. Come on..." she sighed in relief when she heard him answer.

"Eretria! Hey!"

"Hey Wil, look I need you to come to the park by campus, " she paused from the sting of her leg. " I need your help, fast."

"On my way." confirmed Wil.  He hung up the phone and ran out of his dorm to the park.  Eretria tilted her head to the clear sky.  There were birds flying, some chirped.  Everyone was having a nice day but her.  Great.  She closed her eyes and sighed.

Within minutes she saw Wil running towards her and she opened her eyes.  She was greeted with Wil's "what the hell happened" face and explained to him as he helped her back to her apartment.

"Normally I don't ask for people's help but, it really hurts.  So don't think I'm weak or anything." she grunted.  She wondered what Amberle was doing right now.  Probably reading underneath that huge tree.  What was it called again... Ellcrys? 

"Weak comes no where near when I think of you," Wil said.  Knowing Eretria since high school and the hardships she went through he knew she was the opposite of weak. "When I see you, I think brave and strong.  So don't worry, I wont ever think you're weak.".

"Thanks short tips." she smirked.

"So how are you and that Tai dude?" he was curious about their relationship, knowing Amberle liked her and all.  

"Uhh we went on like two dates but thats about it.  We didn't really have any chemistry and he's kind of sleeze ball.  There was this one really big troll looking guy telling him that he still hasn't paid back yet."

"Interetsing.  Well you'll find someone." assured Wil.  If only she knew.

"Yeah hopefully.".  

* * *

 

Amberle knew what she was doing.  She was ignoring her.  Her heart hurt.  Even though that she was the one to stop speaking, she missed Eretria.  A lot.  Sometimes she would be doing something and wouldn't even realize that she had been thinking about her.  It was weird.  It shouldn't be hard to forget about somebody, but this was somebody Amberle really cared about.  

"We can go to the track meet right? Obviously not for Eretria... Well yeah for her, but not that way! You know, show school spirit!" Amberle eagerly asked.  She was walking out of class with Catania and clutched her books to her chest.

"And you're sure this isn't about wanting to see Eretria again?" Catania questioned as she rose her eyebrows.  Amberle's mind immediately shouted YES but her face went blank.  God she has it bad.  

"No! Totally not! I want our school to win!".  Catania knew what was up.  Amberle's painfully clear intentions were for the shorter and tempered girl.  Catania had known Amberle for years, but never had she witnessed someone be so in control of Amberle.  Lorin was the closest thing, but Amberle never loved him.  Catania had an idea of who, but now that they weren't on speaking terms, she's definitely sure.    

"Okay then yes.  Of course we can, it's not like I was guarding her from you or anything."

"Well yeah... But we haven't spoken in a while."

"Are you two fighing or something? Like before that, all you could talk about was Eretria this, Eretria that.  You were like a fangirl."

"Well, just as I was about to you know... She made plans with some rando."

"Oh I'm sorry Ambs.". _Ambs... That's what she used to call me.  Wait a second, I have an even better excuse to be there._

 _"_ CATANIA I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Amberle stopped dead in her tracks as she shouted.  Amberle was oblivious to other students annoyed and her best friend's embarrassment.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"YES! Yes we do!".  Amberle locked her arms with Catania and took them to the school's cafe. After that Amberle almost raced to the coaches office for a talk.   

* * *

Eretria fell on her couch almost non chalantly.  She looked up at Wil who gave her a sympathetic look.  Wil sped wlaked to her cabinet to retrieve her first aid kid and started to clean the wound.  Eretria clenched her jaw from the sting.  After that he put on one of the larger bandages and wrapped her leg with the fabric bandages. 

"Listen Eretria, there's no way you can go to that meet." he sighed.

"Wil I have to. This was the one thing I was looking forward to, and I am not letting a scrape stop me from racing." she explained to him.  With everything going on in her life right now, she needed this.  Running was her safety blanket.

"Okay then try walking then.  If you can't walk then you tell your coach you can't race."

"Fine!".  Eretria got up from her couch slowly.  She locked stares with him as she triumpantly got up. She took slow steps to her dinner table, each step was accompanied with sharp stings.  She grabbed the closest chair for support and looked back at Wil. "See that."

"Fine, but you still need to rest.  This is for your own good."

"Fine!

"Fine! You know I'm only doing this because I care for you.  I don't want your leg to get worse."

"I know, and I love you for that.  Wil, you're my best friend.  Thank you." she smiled.  Wil came to give her a hug and thought he heard sniffles coming from his shoulder.  

 

Eretria sat on her bed, rewatching The Office for the hundreth time.  Her hair was tied up on a messy bun and rested her leg on an unused pillow.  Zora knocked on her open door, holding two mugs.

"I come baring milk tea."

"Eh-"

"One chai, one black?"

"Okay come in." .  Eretria paused the episode and set it aside to make room for Zora.  Zora handed her the chai latte mug and sat on her bed. She took the laptop back and played the episode that Eretria would've turned back on.

"Oooh" chimed Zora.  They both simultaneously took sips out of their mugs. "This is the episode where Jim and Pam finally kiss right?"

"Yep." Eretria plainly answered.

"What happened?", Zora turned her head to Eretria.  

"Uhh Michael set up a casino night and Jan and Carol show up, Kevin is really good at poker-" she answered without looking at Zora.

"No, no.  Not the episode.  I mean with Amberle.  What happened?".  Eretria took a long sip of her tea and paused the episode.  She kept her eyes at the screen.

"I uh... I don't know."  she closed her lips and shook her head.  "She just stopped tlaking to me.  I tried calling her, texting her and went to her house.  She just wouldn't talk to me.  I don't even know what I did wrong.  Like what did I do to make her so mad at me?".  Eretria huffed and smacked her lips.  She was hurting inside but she didn't let anyone know.  

"She'll come around. You two will get over this.  Just give it a little more time."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah! She doesn't hate you, you guys got really close really fast." nodded Zora.

"Thanks Z."

"Don't call me that please and you're welcome."

"Ehh you'll come around to it.  Now quiet I wanna finish this episode." hushed Eretria.  She clicked he button on her laptop and leaned back on her pillow.

"You've already seen this episode though..."

"Don't care" smiled Eretria.  _Will she ever talk to me again?_

* * *

It was finally the day of the track meet.  The track team had finished warm ups and Eretria went through it surprisingly well.  Sort of.  She told the coach her about her situation and was let off easy for warm ups, but did tell the coach that'd she would use all of her strength during her races.  When the team finished warming up, they saw their rivalling school arrive.  Eretria scoffed when she saw Max and Daisy being the first ones to arrive.  Their track team wore track suits in the colors of their schools as did the Safehold Warriors.   She turned up the volume of her earphones even louder, wanted to block out everyone.  But then she saw her.   Amberle walked to the field with Catania and others earing a stopwatch around their necks and clip boards.  They all met under the tent that was near the home track team.  Amberle found her too, among all the other athletes.  But ust when she found her, Eretria looked in the other direction trying to focus.  Disappointed, Amberle awaited for the coach's instructions. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm terrible at updating. Sorry everyone. On a side note, junior year is currently kicking my ass.


	12. Spring Day

Eretria drowned in her music.  She sat by herself while her teammates were out and about.  Without making eye contact, she got up from the stand and walked to the bathroom.  She walked alone, not caring about most things at the moment, not until later.  Even though she couldn't here anything, she could sense someone from behind.

Amberle saw Eretria leave the bleachers.  She left the group of volunteers and followed Eretria.  Her heart beated faster and faster as she narrowed in on her.  Suddenly she was grabbed by the shirt and pinned to the wall.  She closed her eyes as her back stung from the slam.  When she opened them she saw Eretria panic as she realized that it was Amberle and not some stranger.

"Nice to see you too." she huffed as Eretria let go.  She fixed her shirt and huffed.  Her eyes wandered into the shoter girl's eyes for a bit.  _I have it so bad_

"What do you want?".  Eretria glared at Amberle as she crossed her arms.  

"Can't a girl say hi to a friend?"

"Amberle, you stopped talking to me three weeks ago.  You didn't answer any of my calls or texts, your sorority sisters made stupid excusesof you not being home and you wouldn't even look at me when we passed by each other.  Do you really think I'd want to talk to you right now?  Right now, during the most important track meet of the year?  You're not an actual princess Amberle, okay? I can't just drop everything for you!".  Eretria felt her eyes begin to sting.  She shook her head and walked off, leaving Amberle behind.  

"Nice going Amberle.... You're an idiot...." she whispered to herself.  She pushed her hair out of her eyes and watched Eretria walk off to her teammates. To the people that she calls friends, to the people she trusts. She walked away from her.  She wanted to grab her hand and hug her or anything to stop her from walking away.  But all she could do was stand there and watch her leave.  

When Eretria go back her coach approached her, "How's your leg or ankle or whatever?"

"It hurts, but not too much to the point where it keeps me from racing."

"I don't think you should, Maybe you should just sit out"

'No! Trust me, I can handle it, I'm walking just fine."

"Contact me at the slighest irritation got it?". There was a short pause, Eretria saw Amberle make her way to the volunteer group from the corner of her eye.

"Understood."

* * *

 

Eretria came first in all her field events.  She was cautious about her landing during the high jump.  When ever she jumped above the bar she can hear Wil chanting her name and something about them being best friends. Then it came to racing.  She managed to do the 100 meter dash just fine, she came in first.  Her ankle stung, but it was tolerable and Daisy came in second of course.  Eretria was her team's fastest sprinter.  

Eretria walked off to grab her water bottle and a few of her fanboys walked up to her and offered her snacks and Gatorade.

"You're doing really great!" one boy said as he tried to hand her a bag of chips. "Carbo load?"

"No thank you, that's very kind of you... But how do you know my name?" She scratched her head, she was touched to have the attention of three cute boys but surprised.  She was surprised she was even noticed by people. She also wasn't interested, she liked someone else.  

"We've been to other track meets before and we just asked for your name from your teammates." another answered.  They all laughed and Eretria couldn't help but scratch her head and laugh along with them.

Amberle saw their interaction, and found herself to be a little jealous of them.  She hated herself for being jealous but she couldn't help it.  

Eretria's last race was the 200.  Just 200 meters and she'll be finished for the day.  She lined up, next to Daisy unintentionally.  

"I hate you" Daisy mutterd as she knealed next to her.  She blew her blonde bangs out of her face and glanced at Eretria who laughed at her.  

"Get in line, because a lot of people do too.".  Eretria was a bit scared.  This was an extra 100 meters she had to sprint.  But then she was reminded when Wil shouted "Eretria fighting".  

"That your boyfriend?  What happened to the girl?"

"Mind your own business Daffodil."

"It's Daisy"

"Don't care".   The starting pistol went off.

Eretria dashed past Daisy and the others, she breathed every time her left foot hit the ground.  She focused on nothing but the finish line.  Her ankle throbbed each second.  She can feel the pain take over her the closer she got.  Almost there.  She just needs to focus, pay attention to nothing. The shooting pain of her ankle made her want to collapse. She sprinted even faster even if it hurt more.  _Thud_. 

She fell on the track with the line tape wrapped around her body.  She screamed in pain and tried to grab her ankle, but the moment her hands made contact with it, it only made it worse.  Amberle quickly gave her time to the other volunteers and ran to Eretria.  She was surrounded her teammates and her coach.  Daisy watched in confusion.  Amberle pushed the racers away and took Eretria onto her back.

"I can take her to the nurses office.".  Eretria's arms tightened around Amberle's neck and clenched her teeth each time her ankle decided to mess with her.

"No I'll take her" Duvall informed.  

"Do you want to miss your race?" A beat. "No? Didn't think so.  It's fine, there are plenty of volunteers to take up my spot.".  Amberle left without another word with Eretria on top of her.

Eretria rested her head on Amberle's shoulders as she sped walked to the nurses office.  Amberle was almost too aware that she was giving Eretria a piggy back ride.  

"Why are you doing this..." she mumbled into her shoulder.

"You’re my friend.  I know you would've done the same for me.".  Amberle found the nurses office and layed Eretria down on the bed.  "I'll go find the nurse, you stay here."

"Not like I can walk anyway."

"Right,"  she smiled, but her worried expression was showing more. "I'll be quick.".  Eretria's head fell back onto the pillow and she looked up at the ceiling.  At least she's first place again, she might have also broken another record.  Fantastic. She was startled when the nurse came into the room.

"Alright, let's have a look shall we?" he said.  _Great, it's the gnome looking nurse._ She could see Amberle right behind him with her lips forming a tight line.  She's worried. "You're ankle is sprained, let me get you a cast.  I'll give you some non-inflammatory medicine and since you can’t seem to walk, you'll use crutches.  Wait here while I'll get you what you need."

"Thanks!" she shouted as he walked off.  Amberle sat down at the chair by Eretria and took her hand absentmindedly.  Eretria didn't tell her to let go, she let her realize it on her own when she squeezed her hand.

"Oh sorry...".  Amberle's cheeks flushed pink.  "What happened to your ankle? Did something happen to you?".  She needed something to make her forget about what just happened.  

"I was jogging one day and out of no where I tripped on this rock." she explained as she scratched her head.  "I thought I was fine, but clearly not.".

"I'm sorry."  Eretria chuckled at her and their eyes met.

"It's not like you placed that giant ass rock in the middle of the trail, it was my-"

"No, no.  I'm sorry for ignoring you.  I'm sorry for not answering your calls, your texts.  I'm sorry for making my sorority sisters making up those lame excuses, for not looking at you.  I'm sorry for everything, Eretria.  I can't lose you.".  Amberle was always an emotional person so she tried really hard not to cry.  This time Eretria reached for her hand.  

"I'm glad you're here, thank you for taking me here also." she whispered.  _I can't stay mad at you ._ "I don't want to lose you either.".  Amberle leapt towards her for a hug but immediately had to break away when Eretria whimpered from her ankle.  

The nurse came back and gave the things to Amberle and let them stay there as along as they needed.  They stayed for a while and caught up with each others lives.  They talked all the way until the end of the meet.  

Eretria walked down the hallway with her crutches with Amberle holding her medicine and by her side.  She opened the doors for her, and almost in no time Eretria's teammates rushed to Eretria.  She was taken away from Amberle who waved her goodbye, but Eretria's face told more than that.  She wanted to go back to her.  

Amberle met up with Catania who witnessed everything.  She gave her a sly look as she sipped her bottled Snapple tea.

"Not for Eretria my ass.".  Amberle's cheeks flushed pink again, but her ears then matched the same color.

"Pardon?" she crossed her arms and got closer to her blonde sorority sister.  

"I said you look pretty Amberle" she smiled.  Amberle squinted her eyes and sniffed.  

"Nice cover up."

"I try.".

Wil ran over to the girls and grabbed them both in a group hug. 

"Hi Wil" they grunted simultaneously as Wil forgot his own strength again.

He let both of them go "Sorry, but did you see Eretria? She was amazing! And Amberle! You were amazing!"

"What did I do?".  Wil and Catania both shot her a look. "Oh right."

"Did you guys kiss?" Catania asked.  Wil's eyes shot open and so did Amberle's.  Her heart raced from the question.

"What? No of course not! Why would you ask that?".  Wil and Catania both started laughing at her.  There was a brief pause but then they started laughing again when Eretria popped up from behind Amberle. 

"Hey guys," Amberle jumped when she heard Eretria's voice form behind her.  She moved towards Catania and started to awkwardly laugh.

"Hey Eretria! WHat are you- Heh what- hoo. What brings you here on this nice spring day?" 

Nice..." Catania whispered which was followed by an elbow to the stomach.

"I'm gonna ignore that weird comment.  I want you guys to come to our victory party. It's gonna be at Austin's house, I'll give you his address too. Unless you want to carpool?"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Amberle agreed.  Eretria grabbed Amberle's shoulder and ducked her head closer to hers.  Amberle moved back but instantly regretted it.

"You okay? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine, and yeah let's carpool." she smiled and gazed into her brown eyes.  

"Okay I'll see you then.".  Eretria managed to say just before she was dragged away by a teammate who wanted to take a group picture.

"See you then..." Amberle whispered to herself.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter! Also sorry to anyone who loves Lyria and Eretria, but I don't ship them. I still ship Amberle and Eretria TT


	13. Fire

Eretria would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for Amberle.  The rush of seeing and finally talking to her again made her feel like a teenager in high school.  So when Amberle sat one seat apart from her, she wanted to kiss her and hold her hand and tell her how pretty she was.  But she would lie about it.

"You look great!" complimented Amberle.

"Thanks, so do you".  They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.  They were interrupted when Wil coughed a little to loudly.

"Why'd you have to go on and do that?" mumbled Catania.  She sat in the passenger seat on purpose,  the purpose of leaving the two alone in the back seat.  

"I didn't want anything to happen yet.  Also this is the car my mom gave me, so no huh huh huh can happen." he whispered back.  

"What the fuck was that, some kind of weird druid language"

"Druid language? What the-"

"I know you like that King of the Ring kind of stuff"

"Whoa there! It's _Lord_ of the Rings, okay.  _Lord_. And King of the Ring is a WWE thing, which I also happen to enjoy watching"

Eretria interrupted them, "Can we just get to the party now?". 

"Oh yeah right, my bad.  Okay ladies let's go!".

"Finally" Amberle said under her breath.  

When they got to Austin's house, Wil beat Amberle in helping Eretria out of the car. He was a firm believer that chivalry wasn't dead.  Amberle not so secretly skipped to the door and opened just to beat Wil and helping Eretria.  Loud cheers suddenly boomed their way out of the house when Eretria got inside, and a rush of her teammates swept her away from Amberle once again.  Her heart sank but she was happy for her.  Tonight was her night.  As long as she was having a good time, she was happy.  

A large guy stopped them in their tracks.

"You guys old enough to drink?"

"Do you want us to show you our id?" Wil asked as he stepped up to him. 

"Yes."

"Fine...".  They all got out of their id's and were let go to the counter.  Wil decided that he'd be their designated driver, but he still chose to pull out his id for some weird reason.  Amberle and Catania got beer bottles out of the cooler and clunked them together.

"Was that guy even the legal drinking age?" Wil bitterly asked.

"Please, that guy looks like he's already having a mid life crisis." responded Catania.  Amberle took a sip as her eyes wondered for any indication of Eretria.  There was none.  Then in seconds all three were swept away in a conga line.  Wil was a little too in to it but after a few more sips, so was Amberle.  The music was loud, but it made the atmosphere more fun.  They danced along to the beat, they looked ridiculous but it didn't matter.  When you're out having fun and go alittle crazy, the world is more enjoyable.  That's how they felt.  They simply danced.  The bass dropped and the room erupted and the floor shook.  Everyone laughed and danced with each other, even if they didn't know each other.  Amberle would normally be cautious of who she was around, but it was a party.  There was no time for worrying, parties are supposed to be fun.  

She eventually got tired and stepped out to the backyard alone; Wil and Catania wanted to dance still.  Amberle wasn't physically alone, there were dozens of classmates outside too.  They all knew her name, and she knew theirs but in a way she still felt alone.  She sat down on the patio furniture with a little fire in the middle.  To her at the moment it was relaxing to not be inbetween sweaty bodies.  Suddenly a voice from behind gave her a jump scare.  

"The princess Amberle by herself, at a party?" Eretria teased.  She smirked at Amberle when their eyes met. "That's never happened before."

"You're here now aren't you?" she responded with a little hint of flirtation.  

"Right you are, as always.".  Eretria sat down on the seat across form her and set her crutches aside.  "I've been thinking about you all night.".  Amberle had to take a double take. _Could this finally be the moment for us?_

"You have huh?" she flirted.  Eretria caught the flirtation in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm like the only person you actually know here other than Wil and Catania.  I was kind of worried but then I remembered that you're Amberle Elessedil, you can make friends with anyone."

"You know I'm still kind of in shock that you don't hate me anymore."

"Yeah well, I realized you're not completely terrible."

"You think I'm still terrible?" she asked amusingly.

"Well..."

"Ouch, thanks Rover.".  They giggled even though there wasn't really anything funny to laugh about.  "I know you'd miss me."

"Eh."

"Okay so hypothetcially let's say I left for a year, or I don't know, become a tree, you'd miss me wouldn't you?"

"You become a tree? How many drinks have you had?".  Eretria slowly nodded her head, "Hypothetically yes... I would miss you."

"Awh so you admit you care for me."

"Haven't we been over this already?"

"Yes but I like to use it against you."

"Ouch.".  Eretria layed back against the chair and smiled while looking up at the night sky.  Her dimples were still visible even though the only light around them was from the fire.  "So where is Wil and Catania?"

"They're inside still dancing."

"Wil dancing? HA! Even when he's sober, it's still fun to dance with him haha!"

"Yeah it was pretty funny.  I didn't think he can be so... Happy?"

"That's Wil Ohmsford for ya".  A tiny moment of silence passed between them.  But their silence wasn't uncomfortable in any way.  

"Are you feeling any better?" Amberle asked as she glanced at the girl's ankle.  She was still concerned, Eretria shouldn't be at a party when she should be resting. 

"I'll be fine.  Don't worry about me.".  Amberle frowned, how could she not?

"I just don't want you to get hurt Eretria."

"I know, I know you're just looking out for me. ".  Amberle just then thought about her feelings.  They're alone, there's a fire.  Now is the perfect time.

"Eretria what I'm about to say is really important, and I need you to listen to me.".  Eretria blinked a few times and nodded.

"Is everything okay?  What's wrong?". Her eyes frantically searched Amberle and got up from the chair.  She limped half way to Amberle as she caught her and held onto her.

" Please don't hurt yourself.".  They stared into each others eyes; emerald green and brown marble like eyes.  Amberle could feel her heart, almost as if it were about to burst out of her body.  "Eretria I-"

"THE POLICE SHOWED UP Y'ALL!!" a boy shouted.  Everyone panicked and ran out.  _Are you fucking kidding me._

An officer came to the backyard and ordered everyone to leave because of the multiple noise complaints.Wil and Catania stumbled out and onto the patio, laughing like they were high on ecstasy.  He spotted Amberle and Eretria and then made a face at Catania which caused them to both erupt with laughter.  

"Oh hey ladies.  We're not interrupting anything are we?".  Catania and Wil both had the same shit eating grin to Amberle's surprise.  _Actually the police did first but hey_

"Let's just go home Wil."  Eretria sighed.  Amberle helped her up and got her crutches for her.  "Besides, I should be resting anyways."

"You don't want us to help? I can spend the night?" Amberle asked full of concern.

"No no..." she smiled at her and stole a glance at the other girl's lips.  Wil and Catania noticed but not Amberle of course. "I'll be fine."

"Come on, we haven't had a sleep over in ages!"

"...I guess..."

"YAY! Wil you wanna spend the night too?"

"I would, but nah no thanks. I wanna play my games."

"We have games at my place." Eretria responded.

"Yeah but your games suck. You don't even have World of Warcraft."

"Because it's stupid."

"You take that back shortie!"

"Elf boy!"

"Alright" Amberle interrupted. "Let's just go home now."

 

* * *

 

As Amberle got out the car to follow Eretria, Catania took her arm.

"Tomorrow tell me all about it- No wait, give me hourly status updates okay?"

"Okay."

"But if you guys end up doing it, leave the details out."

"If we were to do it, I wouldn't really want to because I hate it when you give out the details."

"I want updates too!" Wil yelled from the drivers seat.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I'll make a group chat then.".  Before the two could say more, Amberle ran off to Eretria's building and opened the building entrance door for her.  

 

Eretria stuggled with her keys.  Amberle offered to help her but was rejected by Eretria.  She forgot she hated feeling weak.  Eretria set her crutches aside and unlocked the door with Amberle behind her and holding her crutches for her.  

"Thanks." Eretria said as she was handing her crutches back.  "Can you lock the door for me?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm pretty sure Zora is out with her friends, probably will sleepover at her friend's place."

"She seems to always be gone whenever I'm over."

"Yeah, she's always in and out of here.".  Eretria went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  "I'm gonna change, hold on."

"Alright.".  Amberle went to go sit on the couch and turned on the tv.  While waiting she stumbled upon a movie,  where the girl confessed her feelings to the boy.  "If only it were that easy...".  Eretria came out of her room and threw some spare clothes at Amberle who was a little too focused on the movie.  

"Your turn."

"Keep the movie on please, I want to finish it."

"It looks like it's halfway done though?"

"Yeah, but I want to see how it ends."

"Alright then.".  Eretria fell onto the couch and took out her phone.  Amberle with the clothes in her arms made her way to the bathroom.  _Today will be the day_

After changing Amberle seated herself next to Eretria, who left the movie on.  She smiled and turned her head to the other girl who was on her phone, not caring for what was being shown on the screen.  _Today will be the day_

"Eretria?"

"I need to tell you something and if I don't say it now, I don't think I'd ever be able too."

"What's going on?".  Amberle felt the words get caught up in her throat.

"I like you.".  Eretria's jaw slightly dropped, she didn't know how to react.  All she could do was just stare at Amberle. "I've had feelings for you for a long time now, I don't know when it started to feel this way towards you.  I've been wanting to say this for so long, and if this is weird for you I get it, I just needed to let you know.".

Eretria just blinked at her, she couldn't find the right words to what was just said to her.  

"Are you going to say something?".  Amberle started to feel regret.  _I'm such an idiot, why did I have to do that and make things weird?!_ "Eretria I'm sorr-". 

Suddenly she felt the other girl's hand move to her cheek as their lips connected.  Their kiss was warm and tender and sweet.  They moved closer to each other as their kiss deepened.  Amberle smiled into the kiss as her hand moved to the other girl's hair.  

"I like you too." Eretria whispered.  Amberle smile widened and rested her forehead against hers.  Amberle could hear her phone buzz, most likely because of Wil and Catania, but she wouldn't dare to move at this moment.  For the first time in a long time, they finally were both happy.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes season two was meh, and since it got cancelled, there's no chance it'll get picked up for a third season. But at least y'all have me, after This Strange Feeling is finished, I will be releasing it's sequel soon after. I might ust make this into a three part story! Also this chapter was short, but I felt like you all would be happy with it anyways. Make sure to leave a comment, I need feedback!


	14. Symphony

Amberle's head rested on the couch arm and giggled at the ceiling.  Eretria fell asleep with her head resting on Amberle's chest.  After their first kiss they cuddled and talked all night.  She held Eretria a little tighter and kissed her head.  Her hair smelled fruity, she must have really good shampoo.  The other girl started to shuffle beside her.  

"Mornin' princess" she smiled.  Her voice was a bit groggy but it somehow still held the usual suave shhe normally presented.

"Good morning.".  Eretria moved up to kiss her. "But what about breakfast?"

"That can wait.".  Amberle giggled as Eretria moved on top of her. Her hands slid to her hips as Eretria took charge.  Amberle bit Eretria's lip which took both of them by surprised.  Eretria smiled and kissed her even more, and held onto her tight.  Both of them moaned as the kiss heated up.  Just a few months ago, Eretria hated Amberle.  It was tiny reasons that only made sense to her.  Amberle didn't know why she hated her, and at first she didn't like her.  She found her to be mean but somehow along the way, she wanted to be friends with her.  Eretria would've never imagined that she would be making out with the very girl she despised on her couch.  Amberle on the otherhand had imagined it a few times, sometimes without realizing it.

Suddenly they heard the door unlocking.  Zora kicked the door open, exposing the bright sunlight into the room.  Amberle gasped and sighed as her head fell on the arm of the couch while Eretria got up off of her.

"Zora! What perfect timing you have!".  She scratched her head and walked towards the bathroom.  

"Hi Zora." Amberle said wimpishly.

"I could come back at another time if you want..."

"PLEASE DO!" Eretria yelled from the bathroom.

"No no, its okay.  We should be getting ready to eat anyway."

 

The three of them ate breakfast awkwardly.  Everytime Eretria's hand brushed over Amberle's, Amberle's heart jumped a little.  Zora enjoyed the interaction a little too much. 

"So..." she started. "You guys have sex yet?".  With that Amberle choked on her juice.  The other girls eyes widened as they watched her struggle to hold everything in.  Eretria patted her back which caused Amberle to flinch at her touch. 

"No we have not." Eretria stated.  Amberle was still coughing loudly so she covered her mouth with a closed fist to contain herself.  

"Seems like you two were headed that way if I didn't come home early.".  Amberle coughed even more and then excused herself to the bathroom.  To Eretria it seemed like she sprinted her way to the bathroom.  Amberle shut the door and immediately pressed her ear against the door to hear their conversation.

"Even if you didn't come home we wouldn't have.  We just became a thing like yesterday.".  _We're only a thing?_

"You guys are only a thing?  No committment?"

"No it's not like that.  I hope we're not only a thing and I'm not just some experiment."  _You're not._

"Awh you must really like her." Zora teased.  

"Shut up.".  Amberle walked out of the bathroom and sat back down to finish her breakfast.  "You okay there?"

"Who me? I'm fine hahaha."

"Are you sure?" asked Eretria as her hand rea reached out to tuck the hair behind Amberle's ears.  Amberle backed away and got up from the table. 

"I'm totally fine.  I just remembered I have to go.  Catania wants to do this thing and so I have to be the-"

"It's totally fine. I'll walk you out.".  Before Eretria could get up, Amberle ran off to grab her bag and out the door.

"You scared her away!" Zora called out.  Eretria's heart sank a little, she wanted to steal a kiss goodbye.

"How did I?!"

* * *

 

"And then she walked in on the middle of us making out!" Amberle exsaperated as she fell back onto her bed.

"No!"

"Yes!"  

"Were you two gonna...?" Catania asked as she made hand gestures.

"No! At least I don't think so."

"Would you have done it though?"

"I don't know.  She's pretty and all and has a really nice body, and her hair smells good.  She's also a really good kisser. Like a _really good_ kisser."

"So I take that as a yes."

"No! It's just... I'm nervous.  I have never been with a girl before."

"But hasn't she?"

"What's your point?"

"What if you guys do, and you don't satisfy her because you don't know what you're doing. What if she breaks up with you because it sucks?!"

"Can you not scare me even more! I didn't even think about that!"

"Maybe you should start on your research."

"What?"

"Watch some corn but replace the c with a p."

"No way you freak!"

"Hey, I'm just saying it's the only thing that'll help you when you get to that place.  Don't you wanna have a good time with her?.  Feeling like she had just lost Amberle got out her laptop and began her "research".

"Where do I even find this stuff?"

"Look on the Hub."

"How do you even know that?"

"How do you not know that?".  

She spent the next few hours locked away in her room, watching her research. She cringed at each one and watched many, ranging from lifeguards to a prisoner and a warden.  She did gain more knowledge about it, but now she faced a problem.  Once she left her room, she found every little thing to be a set up for the scene.  When she walked downstairs ans saw her sorority sisters baking brownies, she swore she could almost hear the music.  Amberle ran off to get her keys and into her car to get away from her thoughts.

* * *

 

At school Amberle sat at the very back.  She went bareface, but it's not like anyone could notice.  She did have dark cricles but only because she couldn't get any sleep.  What kept her awake was the music playing in the background of her and Eretria that day.  Then it would proceed to she had been watching.  She wanted to stop thinking about it but it simply couldn't get out of her head.  It made her nervous and paranoid that she would mess everything up.  She's never been so flustered before.  She flung the hood over head, tightened the drawstring and slammed her head on her notebook.  The music was bled out of her headphones and because of that she didn't notice that Eretria took the seat next to her.  She laughed and ducked her head to her level.  Amberle looked up and nearly jumped out of her chair.  Eretria still reached out to catch her even though it would've been no help.

"Hi there.  Bad hair day?"

"Uhhh yep.".  The music started playing again and Amberle groaned  when the image of them snuck its way into her mind.

"Are you sick?".  Eretria asked as she scooted in and a little close to her. " After practice I could make you some soup or something.".  _THE CHEF AND CUSTOMER ONE_

"NO! NO SOUP!" she shouted.  Her classmates and Eretria looked at her funny.  

"Okay then.  I could pick you up some medicine instead then." _THE NURSE ONE_

"NO! NO MEDICINE! I'M ALL GOOD! I SWEAR!"

"I really don't think so."

"I really am." she tried to confirm.  Amberle's face accidently got too close to Eretria's.  Immediately her face turned a bright pink.  She ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom, passing Wil and Catania. Eretria huffed into her hand to see if her breath was the problem, which it wasn't.  

When she got back Allanon was late as usual.  She hid her face from her hand to shield herself from her classmates.  She sat back down and cleared her throat while scooting herself a little far from the shorter girl.  

"Can I take you home?"

"Huh?"

"I really don't think you should be in class right now.".  Amberle wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and interwined them with Eretria's.  

"If I drink water I think I'll be fine." she smiled.

"Just say the word and I'll be there for you.".  Eretria kissed her forehead and they let go.

When class started, Amberle started to forget about it from Allanon's boring lectures.  

After her class, Amberle waited out by the track and watched Eretria.  Eretria somehow recovered really fast and was allowed to run again. 

"So I take it everything went well?" Wil asked as he moved his way to sit next to Amberle.

"It did."

"Ooh la la, tell me about it."

"It was sweet.  She kissed me first."

"You didn't kiss first?"

"Well I told her that I liked her, and then she didn't say anything and then I got scared and then she kissed me."

"Awh that's cute."

"Yeah and then the next morning Zora walked in on us kissing on her couch."

"Oh...."

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you were acting kinda weird today in class?".  Without wanting to tell Wil what she had been watching for hours yesterday, she lied about it.  

After practice Amberle waited in her car, when she saw Eretria run towards her she panicked.  The other girl bent down through her window and rested her hands on the roof of her car. 

"I would hug you right now but I'm a little sweaty.".  Laughing lightly, Amberle pulled the collar of her shirt towards her, connecting their lips.  When they broke, Eretria licked her lips and smirked. "You kinda taste like frosting."

"Oh sorry, I had a cupcake a little while ago."

"It's okay" she laughed. When she went in for another kiss, her teammate Duvall’s loud voice broke them out of their bubble.

"WHOA ERETRIA SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DATING AMBERLE?!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Amberle.  She stood up straight when Duvall walked towards her.  "We started over the weekend."

"Hi Tessa." Amberle shyly waved.

"I was interrupting something wasn't I? Sorry, I'll leave."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Why is it that whenever we have a moment, someone comes in?"

"I don't know." she chuckled.  Eretria gave her a quick kiss and then stretched her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, make sure you eat well!"

"Okay? I will, thank you.  Make sure you eat well too.".  Eretria walked off to her car, and with Amberle's motions she left the parking lot first.  Amberle soon after.

 

After waiting a few hours, Amberle called Eretria. 

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You called?"

"Yes I did."

"May I ask what for?"

"I called to tell you why I've been acting so weird lately."

"Okay..."

"When Zora asked us that, I panicked."

"Panicked? Panick for what?"

"Believe it or not, but I've never been with a girl before."

"Oh I believe it."

"Yeah-wait what?"

"What?"

"I've slept with people before you know."

"As have I. Just not with a girl."

"You never know!"

"You literally just said you've never slept with a girl before."

"Okay but before I said that, you never know, you know?"

"Except I do know.  Everyone knows you dated Lorin, who is a dude."

"Does the whole school know this."

"I'm pretty sure nobody ever expected us to be dating because everyone thought you only liked guys, so yes I assume so."

"Well, I thought I did too until we started talking more."

"That's the power I have on people."

"Shut up shorty."

"Elf"

"Wow, look at us having nicknames."

"It's annoying isn't it?"

"It's cute."

"So anyway, get back to what you were saying."

"Oh right.  Anyways, I'm just afraid that when we do get to that point in our relationship I'd mess up because I'm inexperienced."

"Hahahaha, really that's it?"

"Why are you laughing, stop laughing!"

"What are you gonna do about it?".  Amberle could just see her grinning right now.

"I'll do something!"

"Oh so threatening." she mocked.

"Seriously though! And Catania was even like 'What if she breaks up with you because it was bad'."

"I like you too much to break up with you for something like that."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I wish I was with you right now."

"Me too.".  Amberle brushed her hair with her hands and rested her head on the wall, wondering what Eretria was doing right now.

"I'm really glad we ended up on the same group project.  It's a little funny to me that you used to hate and now you like me."

"Life is funny like that princess."

"Sure is."

"But for real though, I would never rush you into anything you're not ready for. I'm not that kind of person."

"Thank you, now I really wish we were together right now. "

"And what would you do if we were?"

"I would take you by the hand, maybe slow dance a little.  Then I would hug you, and then I would kiss you but not for too long because someone woud probably interrupt us.".  They both laughed.

"Right, sounds about right. But slow dance?"

"I don't know, it's kind of romantic."

"It's a little awkward."

"One of these days I'm gonna take you as my date to one of my grandpa's really fancy and formal dances."

"Making plans for the future?"

"I can't help it if I wanna show off my cute little girlfriend to everyone."

"I'm so not cute."

"Yes you are! Your cheeks are so cute and your lips are so pouty looking."

"My lips are one of my best features!"

"Can't argue with that."

"Miss Elessedil, did you just make a comment my lips?"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll eat something garlic-y before the next time we kiss."

"Oh-Oh please don't."

"What? You don't wanna kiss me?"

"Not when you taste like garlic.  I like pasta, but I'd rather not deal with that."

"Yeah same on this side."

"So no garlic for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh yeah.".  They both laughed again.  "I'm getting sleepy, can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep sleepy head."

"Good night princess."

"Good night Eretria.".  Amberle hung up the phone first.  She looked around the room making sure Catania didn't sneak her way in their room and listen to their conversation.  After confirming that her roommate wasn't home yet, she went to sleep.

The next day in class, Eretria surprised Amberle with pasta.

"Very funny."

"Thank you." she smiled.  The both of them got out their notebooks and pencils, waiting for their professor to come to class.

When Eretria wasn't paying attention, Amberle gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Eretria took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"We should go on a date or a trip or something."

"And where should we go?"

"Let's go to the beach, rent out a house or something."

"Just the two of us?"

"Well, we could have others with us if you want."

"No, let's be alone for once.  You know, without anyone interrupting us."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Whatever happens, happens." she flirted.  She could see Eretria's cheeks slowly turning rosy.

"So let's go to the beach then, but let's do our best to not have everyone join along."

"With Wil and Catania that'll be hard."

"So we lie."

"Am I dating a baddie?"

"I've been like this?"

"Right I don't know why I said that."

"Okay, let's talk about this more after my practice."

"Sounds good.".  Amberle could tell her feelings were growing stronger, she could tell Eretria's were too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't write smut nor do I want to, but I'll leave whatever happens to your imagination. But idk maybe I’ll try just for the sake of you guys


End file.
